


【言金】忠贞不渝/Infidelity

by ZoeT



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeT/pseuds/ZoeT
Summary: 技艺精湛的法医言锋绮礼与二十一世纪最卓出的女演员吉尔伽美什是一对结婚七年的夫妻。结婚纪念日当天，言峰怀疑他的妻子不管在职业还是感情上都没有向他完全坦白。You're just gonna have to read to find out:)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉迟早会被lof屏，先放上来保个险

-闪先天/单方面性转 私设如山 请当作史密斯夫妇那样的浪漫轻喜剧看  
-灵感来源于看完HF2忽然想写结婚多年失去新婚激情又不得不接着过的的夫妇（

01

“这块牛排不是六成熟。”吉尔伽美什拿叉子掂量着新鲜出炉的菲力克斯牛扒，她仔细地将肉的横截面展示给她的丈夫：“看，这里全是棕色的。一般人把这个叫做什么——对，七成熟。”  
“我很抱歉，也许下次你可以尝试自己做晚饭。”言峰语气不善。  
吉尔伽美什咣当一声放下刀叉。言峰透过厨台上刀具的反光看她，只瞥见一个冷如寒霜的侧脸。他长叹一口气。  
“你想我怎么办？”  
“做你平常会做的事。”  
“我做不到，”言峰抱起双臂，“如果你要的是八成熟，我还能把它弄回锅再煎一煎。可你要的是六成熟，我没有让时间回转的能力。”  
言峰等着她反驳，然而吉尔伽美什没有说话。她只是冷笑了一声。  
“你猜怎么着？”她说，“我原谅你了。”  
吉尔伽美什站了起来。椅子被拉开的声音使言峰不得不回过头，正好对上吉尔伽美什的眼睛，她的妆花了，在白炽灯下像个涂着烟熏妆的鬼魂。他忽然觉得自己应该道歉。  
“等——”  
“我要出去吃。”他的妻子拎起手提包，那个包价值五位数，但在她的指甲攻势下几乎要被扯碎。“今晚不用等我回来了。明天你自己去接卡莲。”  
吉尔伽美什摔上门。

言峰看了一眼一口没动的牛扒。七成熟。真的那么显而易见吗？他以为自己做得挺隐秘。吉尔伽美什新剧的脚本家前几天来他们家做客，那人在操刀《魔兽战线》的剧本前俨然已是畅销小说家，书中喜欢用奇妙的修辞手法打比方。比如说，这块牛扒就是他的婚姻。言峰想，七成熟。既不如六分熟那样干柴烈火，鲜血淋漓，又不如八成熟那样宠辱不惊。

言峰打开垃圾桶，连盘子带肉全部倒了进去。  
他们怎么变成这样的？

“你们怎么变成这样的？”  
“开车。”  
西杜丽望了一眼自家老板，放下手刹。“过几天就是你们的周年纪念日了，餐厅还要订吗？”  
“过几天再说吧，我现在没心情。”  
西杜丽驾车离开，吉尔伽美什摇上车窗的时候邻居的兰斯洛特和高文正走出来，俩人肩并肩手挽手，一起朝她打了个招呼。吉尔伽美什露出一个职业假笑。  
“他们感情真不错。”西杜丽望着后视镜评价道。  
“那是因为你没听见他们家半夜传出的电视砸墙声。没有婚姻是完美的。”  
“是啊。就连您和言峰先生这样的模范夫妻，到现在——”西杜丽瞥见吉尔伽美什的脸色，闭上了嘴，随即切换话题。“我这几天认识了一个婚姻咨询师。听说兰斯洛特和高文也是他的客户。需要的话我可以推荐给你。”  
“什么人？”  
“梅林·安布罗修斯。”西杜丽抽出一张名片递给她，“不列颠大学心理学和人类学系双博士，他在这一行相当有名。”  
“帮我预约下周五。”  


吉尔伽美什盯着车窗外的夜景，七年前的她肯定不会想到有这一天，她和言锋绮礼竟然因为一块没炖好的牛扒冷战至此，谁也不肯让步。不过话说回来，牛扒从来不是问题。这个七成熟一般的，无滋无味的婚姻才是他们的问题。

“对了，现在去哪儿吃饭？”  
西杜丽打断她的回想。“亚瑟·潘德拉贡好像有事找你，说有些剧本方面的问题需要探讨。”  
吉尔伽美什瞥了一眼短信。“行吧”  
“他让你定餐厅。”  
“订示巴旗下那家，她还欠我好些钱。”

02

“下颌骨大幅错位，颈椎肌肉扭伤。加上菱形勒痕，应该是项上绳索导致的。左手尺骨骨折，可能是为了保护要害。胸部中枪。枪口很小，子弹是私人制的。”言峰脱下手套，丢在一旁的托盘上，“对了，腹股沟有一大块淤青。这一点很奇怪，跟其它伤口对不上。”  
南丁格尔扫了尸体一眼，“可能是性骚扰未果。”  
“在他死之前吗？出于什么原因？”  
南丁格尔耸耸肩，“可能杀手是女的。”  
“这次有采集到DNA吗？”  
“没有。但据说现场留下了香水味。迪奥的红毒，闻起来像是麝香和沉香木的混合——”南丁格尔收住话头，“你大概也没听说过。”

言峰五点钟准时下班，他与警务室在同一层的巴泽特一起走进电梯。门合上的时候，巴泽特递给他一张报纸。  
言峰接过报纸。头条上赫然是吉尔伽美什，他美艳的金发演员妻子，和另外一个金发绿眼的男人共进晚餐的近照，显然记者就埋伏在隔壁桌。言峰扫了一眼文字，才把金发男人跟最近当红的影视界小王子亚瑟·潘德拉贡对上号。  
一旁，巴泽特在整理腰带上的枪套，但显然在用余光观察他的反应。  
言峰将报纸递还给她。一言未发地走了。

今天是周五，卡莲从寄宿学校回来的日子。言峰接了卡莲回到家时，显然已经有人先他一步了。吉尔伽美什斜靠在沙发上，穿着拖鞋，没有化妆，一手拿着杯波本而不是红酒——但这都不是重点。她穿了条围裙。  
厨房里传来令人毛骨悚然的香味。之所以令人毛骨悚然，那是因为那既不是辣味也不是加多了味增的奇怪料理，而是十分正常的，诱人的牛扒香味。

“卡莲，”吉尔伽美什喊她名义上的女儿，“来吃饭吧。”  
显然，她将处在同一空间里的言峰绮礼视若无物。

不过卡莲并没有立刻听从吉尔伽美什的指挥。不愧是言峰的亲女儿，在观察力方面丝毫不输生父。她似乎也感到了风平浪静表面下的暗涛汹涌。她放下书包，谨慎地接近了吉尔伽美什。“今天是什么特殊日子吗？”  
“什么也不是，只是为了庆祝你从学校回来。”吉尔伽美什仰头将波本一饮而尽，随后站起身来，往餐桌方向走过去。  
卡莲只得跟了过去。

言峰在属于他的餐桌位置坐下。牛扒只有吉尔伽美什和卡莲两人份，这一点他料到了。但他面前却有别的菜品。  
“学校怎么样？”吉尔伽美什问卡莲。言峰可以看得出她的兴致勃勃有一半是装出来的，余光则注视着这边。因此不管这是什么。这盘菜绝对有问题。  
他将菜盘盖揭开了。  
是麻婆豆腐。

或者说…类似于麻婆豆腐的东西。因为这盘菜完全没有散发出任何具有辣味的气息。唯一知道吉尔伽美什葫芦里卖着什么药的方法，只能是硬着头皮尝一口了。

“说实话，很无聊。”卡莲语气空洞地回答着刚才的问题，“不过我认识了一个转校生，叫安哥拉……”  
另一边，叉子落地的声音打断了她的发言。卡莲将视线转向言峰那边，只看见一向坚毅的父亲面色铁青地站了起来。盘子里的豆腐只吃了一口。而此刻，言峰只是碍于卫生上的原因才没有直接从水龙头里饮水。

“你往里面加了什么？”卡莲平淡地问。其实在父亲张口之前，她就已经料到会是这样的下场。  
“糖。”吉尔伽美什也用一如既往的语调回答道，只是尾音恶毒地上翘。“很多，很多的糖。”

03

言峰把卧室门在背后关上。“我们得谈谈。”  
吉尔伽美什捧起酒杯。“我同意。”  
言峰几步走过去，劈手将玻璃杯从她手里夺过，随后它飞出一条漂亮的弧线，在卧室另一边的墙上着陆，然后是地板。  
“你不能再喝这么多酒了。”随后他吸了吸鼻子，皱起眉头。“那是什么味道？”  
“香水。”吉尔伽美什愤怒地挥开他的手，“你什么毛病？还有，我不会再因为你讨厌甜味就不喷这种东西了。从今天起你要是讨厌卧室里有这股味道，就去客房睡。”  
言峰翕动了一下鼻子。吉尔伽美什显然故意把这款香水喷的满房间都是。就算对味道极度不敏感的言峰也能闻得出来，这是麝香的味道，还有……他忽然忘记了本来要和吉尔伽美什讨论的事宜。那个男明星叫什么名字来着？

“你和那个亚尔——”  
“是亚瑟。”吉尔伽美什不耐烦地纠正他。  
“不管是谁。你知道这些消息会对我们产生什么样的影响吧？再这样下去周围的邻居迟早会因为狗仔聚集的问题把我们告上法庭。”  
“亚瑟是我下一部剧的合作对象，我们只是在商量剧本。”吉尔伽美什分毫不让。  
“你是故意让记者发现的。这是你做给我看的，对吗？”  
吉尔伽美什逼近一步，红瞳里面怒火中烧，“好大的口气啊言峰，别太得意忘形了。是什么让你觉得我做什么都是因为你？”

可言峰就是知道。他知道吉尔伽美什越是撒谎时就越是咄咄逼人，知道她生气的时候不会喊他‘绮礼’，这是最近才形成的坏习惯。他知道她吃鸡蛋不爱吃蛋黄，牛扒总要六成熟。他还知道她无数次在半夜悄悄离开床榻，而清晨时她的沃尔沃引擎总是热的。

“是你太得意忘形了，吉尔伽美什。”他最后说，“我不只是在说亚瑟。你留下太多痕迹了。不注意到它们很难。不管你去见的是谁，我会在下周约律师。”

吉尔伽美什忽然冻住了。她僵在原地，像是内部的齿轮停转了。  
“你在威胁我？”她一个字一个字地从齿缝间挤出来。

“我怎么敢，”言峰绕开她，想去捡酒杯，“我只是众多配不上你的男人之一罢了，你何苦为难自己呢？”

就在这时，吉尔伽美什怒吼一声，猛地将言峰扑倒在地。正确地讲，他们先摔到了床上，又从床的另一头滚下来，跌落在地。以言峰的体格，他们在木地板上闹出的动静不可小觑。  
尽管先摔下来的是他，但言峰最后却占了上风，将吉尔伽美什禁锢在膝盖与手臂当中，试图将她胡乱挥舞的四肢压制住——好不让她伤到她自己。吉尔伽美什的金色长发散了一地，几乎像一条张牙舞爪的蛇。她这时好不容易挣脱出一只胳膊，抬手就是一巴掌，言峰正面接下。他懒得躲，反正吉尔伽美什打他从来不疼。

与此同时。  
“你们在干嘛？”  
女孩狐疑的声音透过门板传来。她把门推开了一条缝，但也仅限于一条缝了。  
“卡莲……”吉尔伽美什努力地侧过脸来，露出一个假笑，鉴于她的头被压在地板上，这个动作稍显困难。“我们没事。我在和你父亲玩摔跤。”与此同时她奋力地踹了言峰一脚，想要从他的桎梏中脱身。  
“我十一岁了，我知道什么是摔跤。”卡莲指出，“而且男人不会和女人玩摔跤。”  
“噢，他们有时候会的。”言峰终于出声了，同时毫不留情地绞紧了吉尔伽美什的双手，“卡莲，回去睡觉吧。明天我带你去敬老院。”  
卡莲不再追究，贴心地带上了门。虽然对于她这个年纪的女孩子来说，喜欢拜访敬老院可能是个奇怪的癖好，但是不管是言峰还是吉尔伽美什从来没有深究这一点的意思。在教育方面，他们呈现了高度的默契——尊重一切，放任自流。

吉尔伽美什转头盯着她的丈夫。  
“你硬了。“她陈述道。  
“是的，多谢提醒。”  
“你不打算从我身上起来吗？”  
“很遗憾，没有。”  
“你现在的行为——”吉尔伽美什的目光扫过天花板和言峰背后的书柜，试图寻找一个合适的词汇，“这叫什么，对了，强奸。”  
言峰被逗笑了，不得不说他没有之前那么愤怒了。“强奸？我强奸你？”  
吉尔伽美什理直气壮。“对。”  
“首先，丈夫和妻子间不存在强奸。这属于完全合法的性关系。其次，”言峰耐心地科普道，并且开始思考为什么自己说话像个律师，“没人能够强奸你。而且如果你继续用腿夹着我的话，这就变成了合奸。”  
吉尔伽美什的腿夹得更紧了。“你有本事试试看。”  
言峰低喘一声。 “放开我。”他的声音一瞬间低了几个八度。

几乎是一瞬间的事。他们同时朝对方吻了过去。牙齿撞破嘴唇又啃破了舌头。吉尔伽美什将两腿张开，刚才还张牙舞爪的章鱼触手仿佛变成了柔软的海草，在言峰的抚摸下顺从地摇摆。

言峰抱着吉尔伽美什起身，架在了墙上。后者用大腿死死夹着他的腰，她夹得那么紧，如果吉尔伽美什现在原地变成一尊石像，那么言峰一辈子也没法从这座石像中脱出身来。言峰撩开她的丝绸睡裙，摸到蕾丝边的内裤，和睡裙是成套的——他的两根手指陷了进去，柔软的触感像是探到了蜜罐里面，蜂巢绞紧他的手指。吉尔伽美什闷哼的同时含住言峰的舌头，空闲的两只手在他上身胡乱扒拉，言峰会意地腾开一些空间，整件衬衫就这么被扯了下来，扣子四处崩散。

言峰正要伸入第三根手指，吉尔伽美什却离开了他的嘴唇，在耳边私语道：“进来吧。”  
恍惚中，言峰仿佛感到蛇信子舔过他的耳窝，将他的汗水卷尽。然后它在劲动脉处张开獠牙，注射毒液。

记忆从这里崩断。

04

十年前。  
言峰拧动把手，它从里面上锁了。堂堂F大校医兼讲师言峰绮礼被锁在了自己的办公室外面，这传出去可不是什么好消息。无奈之下，他抬手敲了敲门。  
里面居然传来了回应：“进来吧。”  
言峰推开门。一个穿着白色衬衫和豹纹短裙的女生正盘着腿坐在他的可旋转办公椅上，金色长发扎成一个高高的马尾。风从打开的窗户吹了进来，她的领子歪到一边去，透出的内衣勾勒出丰满的曲线。奇怪的是这身奇异的穿着在她身上丝毫不显得违和，哪怕是穿去巴黎时尚周也不会显得格格不入。  
女生在言峰进来之前显然在读一份报告。见言峰迈入门口，她随意地把报告丢回桌面上。言峰瞥了一眼，那是一份新寄达的病历。  
言峰把办公包放到一边。他对这女生的身份有了一些线索。

“你是远坂教授介绍来的学生，对吗？”  
女生眨了眨眼，不置可否。言峰注意到她的瞳色是猩红的，与窗外的枫叶类似。  
“能麻烦你从我的座位上下来吗？”言峰走到桌子前，拾起那份病历看了看。病历首页的头像与女生的长相重叠起来。言峰回过头，“你就是吉尔伽美什？”  
“初次见面，言峰教授。”女生大方地说，“准确来讲，是我父亲劝说远坂教授带我来看你。现在医学教授还担任心理疏导师的真不多见——你在药学150担任讲师，对吗？”  
“我还不是正式的教授，只是念博士期间顺便在这里任职而已。”言峰纠正道。他翻开病历第二页——轻度反社会人格障碍，狂躁症，自残行为确诊。这时他感觉到视线抬起头，吉尔伽美什正笑吟吟地看着他。  
“那我就叫你言峰医生好了。”  
“我的办公室锁着，你是怎么进来的？”他单刀直入。  
“那儿不是开着吗？”吉尔伽美什噙着笑，指了指窗户。  
“这里是四楼。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
言峰叹了口气。他不擅长与这类学生打交道，不管是男是女，他们根本不是一类物种。而且事到如今吉尔伽美什看来是没有从椅子上下来的意思了，他只好走到病人的座位上坐下。  
“你的袖子，”言峰道，“能否卷起来给我看看？”  
吉尔伽美什意外听话地照做了；数道疤痕像绷带一样缠绕在她裸露的胳膊上，看起来有些年月了，没有新伤。  
“你这样是死不了的。如果真的寻死，你应该竖着割，顺着血管的方向。”  
“言峰医生——”吉尔伽美什拉长调子，显然没在听他说话。“我可以叫你绮礼吗？”  
“请便。”  
“我跟你说老实话吧，绮礼，因为你看起来是个值得信任的人，”金发女生压低声音，“我没有病。那些都是装出来的。”

“你装病这一行为本身就很有问题。”言峰沉默一会儿之后说道。“如果你说的是真的，我能问一下动机吗？”  
“绮礼，你有个女儿对吗？”吉尔伽美什扫了一眼他办公桌上的相册，“我知道父亲们向来容易对女儿倾注过多的关心。我的父亲是个烦人精。装病是唯一能让他远离我的方法。”  
“让他远离你有什么好处？”  
“这就无可奉告了。”吉尔伽美什伸了个懒腰。“不过你的问题倒是让我有点意外——你是第一个相信我装病的人。”  
“我没有相信你。我只是想知道动机。”  
“从来没有医生问过我这个问题，”吉尔伽美什双手托颊，终于展示出一个符合她年龄段的举动。“换而言之，你下意识地相信了我。”

“把手给我。”  
“什么？”  
言峰重复了一遍。“把手给我，我需要把你的脉搏。接下来，我会问你几个问题。”

“你的年龄？”  
“19。大二。”  
“你都报了什么课？”  
“犯罪心理学275，表演艺术II，天文学150。还有一节音乐鉴赏——不过我从来不去上那个课。”  
“你的自残史持续了多久？”  
吉尔伽美什漫不经心地舒展着没被言峰握住的那只手的手指，绛红色的的美甲片闪闪发亮。“从十二岁开始，五年左右。”  
“为什么会选择自残？”  
“我已经把原因告诉你了。”  
“你有表演型人格。”言峰松开了吉尔伽美什的手。她的脉搏一直是平缓的。她没有撒谎。  
“你想怎么诊断都可以，”吉尔伽美什把双手枕在脑后，“毕竟，之前所有接诊我的医生都说我有反社会人格障碍。”  
“我不觉得那是你的主要病因。”言峰低头在纸上记了些什么。“你以后想从事什么职业？”  
金发女生歪了歪头，“在百老汇或者好莱坞当演员之类的？”  
“而不是继承家业？”  
吉尔伽美什大笑出声。“你知道得不少嘛。不过我不想跟他的狗屁家产有一分一毫的关系。”  
言锋绮礼没有特意解释，卢加尔班达的乌鲁克黄金企业在这座城市里无人不晓。作为一个本可以坐拥金山银矿的人，吉尔伽美什会选择躲避父亲的注意力实属稀奇，这背后肯定还有别的复杂家庭原因，这正是言峰的专攻领域。他正要开口，一通电话打断了他的思路。  
“言峰医生？有个学生出事了，她从宿舍七楼跳了下来。您的办公室是距离最近的医务室，我们会即刻把她送到这里进行抢救。我们这里的人手不够，请您做好协助的准备。”

言峰切断电话。等他反应过来的时候，吉尔伽美什已经不在原来的座位上了。她不知何时已经来到言峰身边，低头看着他的来电显示。她凑得极近，金色长发垂在言峰手臂上。他甚至可以闻见她身上的香水味，麝香，水仙，沉香木……  
“你听到了什么好消息吗？”

05

“我预约了下周二的婚姻咨询。”吉尔伽美什懒散地躺在床上，她累得连动一根指头的力气都没有了。言峰不得不动手将她推到床的另一边去，好给自己腾出位置。  
“婚姻咨询对我们没有帮助。”言峰想了想，还是没有把另一句话说出来——只有吉尔伽美什说出真相，才有机会拯救他们的婚姻。  
“你怎么知道不行？”吉尔伽美什翻动眼珠，“我们总要去试一试。听说这个咨询师是个厉害人物。”

所谓的‘厉害人物’正在收拾桌上的猫粮。  
一只银毛猫跳上了桌面，长得跟梅林本人有七分像。“芙芙，去那边，”梅林挥手把它赶下去，“我有客人呢。”

他转过身：“真是对不起。我的助手今天把猫粮洒在办公桌上了。贝迪威尔刚来，有些笨手笨脚的。”

吉尔伽美什和言峰对视一眼。后者开口了：“没事。我们有时间。”  
“芙芙虽然不是灵长类动物，但它比有些灵长类动物还要聪明。”梅林整了整被猫毛弄乱的大衣，坐了下来。  
“你在说什么？”吉尔伽美什耐着性子问。

“举个例子，”梅林置若罔闻地用笔尖敲打桌面，“你们知道吗，芙芙的口味相当多变，上个月吃了草莓味的饼干，这个月就绝不会再重复。而如果我们试图将蓝莓味的饼干伪装成草莓饼干的颜色和样子，她也会分辨得出来。作为一只普通的波斯猫，她对于新鲜概念的追求可谓是在同伴中绝无仅有的——这也是为什么你们会来这里，不是吗？为了寻求新鲜感。”

吉尔伽美什不置可否。为了打圆场，言峰只得点了点头。

“而新鲜感是婚姻的的反义词。”梅林补充道，“而吉尔伽美什小姐，我知道您是演员——而婚姻就像是参加一部你从来都没有去试镜过的大型真人肥皂剧。这一点您应该深有体会吧？”  
“算是吧。”吉尔伽美什从鼻子里哼道。

梅林并未受挫。他终于从桌子上拿起表格，“那么我们来进行一些惯例询问。你们结婚多久了？”  
“七年。”言峰说。  
“零八个月四天。”吉尔伽美什接道。

“很好，你们是怎么认识的？”  
“通过某个共同友人。”这次只有言峰回答。

“你们做爱的频率是？”  
“不定。”  
“那我换个问题。你们上次做爱是什么时候？”  
“上周五。”吉尔伽美什答道。

梅林肉眼可见地顿了一下，继而又在表格上填写起来。“好了…接下来是重要环节，请你们为对方整体的满意度打分，包括生活态度，性生活满意度，职业满意度，卫生满意度等等。从一至九，九为满分。不要看对方给出的分数，比给我看即可。”

吉尔伽美什亮出了六。言峰亮出了七。

“作为多年咨询师，你们为互相给出的得分是我看过最高的。”梅林合上表格。“而且肉体关系也在保持，到底是什么让你们觉得婚姻产生了危机？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章时间线/剧情线混乱 请注意时间节点

06

四个月前。

吉尔伽美什踢掉高跟鞋，一屁股坐在床头，气急败坏地揉着脚跟。她精致的妆容因为汗水已经花了一半，使她看起来像个午夜派对归来的女大学生。  
言峰停在房间门口。“演出怎么样？”  
“很顺利。”  
“你看起来不像是很顺利的样子。”  
“达芬奇那个老女人——”女人？男人？言峰一直不清楚吉尔伽美什剧团的这位服装设计师是怎么回事，不过现在的时代人们为所欲为，他也懒得深究。“她来我更衣间监督我换衣服，竟然说我——”吉尔伽美什暂停了一会儿，似乎把那个词说出来都是玷污了自己的嘴，“这种人竟然是从帕森斯设计学院毕业的，那里的人都对模特说这种粗词吗？”她气呼呼地将蕾丝胸罩扯掉，从梳妆台前转过来正对言峰。“你告诉我，我有‘下垂’吗？”  
言峰正视了她三秒。说实在他什么也看不出来。他对胴体的审美不敏感，巴西超模的胸脯和十岁难民小女孩的胸脯在他眼里没有任何区别。“我看不出来什么变化。”他实话实说道。  
“那是当然，我今年也才二十九。”吉尔伽美什顺势把睡衣换上，她显然还没消气，睡裙前面的扣子扣了半天都没扣上，言峰走上前去示意她松手，一颗一颗替她扣上。  
吉尔伽美什抓住了他刚要离开的手。

“要做吗？”  
“我记得以往表演结束你都很累，”言峰心领神会地回握，不过并没有马上开始，“今天是怎么了？”  
吉尔加美什没有回答他。她双手环住言峰的后颈将他拉下来，像塞壬将被歌声迷惑的水手拉下船只，拖向深海。他们在接触海面之前深深地亲吻，美人鱼的吻能够使人类在水底呼吸。  
我爱你。吉尔伽美什咬着他的嘴唇说，好像在诉说一个秘密。  
言峰没有回话。如果硬要他回答，他也许会重复一遍这个词组——尽管他不知道爱意味着什么。其实吉尔伽美什也不知道。他们只是模仿‘爱’带给人们的魔力，然而这种魔法从来没有真正地降临在他们身上。但这有什么关系？不会有第三个人懂得他们之间的感情。他们的关系比爱更复杂。

做完之后吉尔伽美什侧躺在言峰赤裸胸膛上，听着他沉稳的心跳来平复自己的呼吸。过了一会儿她翻了个身，目光深邃地望着天花板。那里贴满了荧光的塑料星星，在黑暗中会发光。言峰以为她又进入角色了——新剧的巴比伦女王很适合她。于是他熄了床头灯，满以为今天就此结束。  
“你射在里面了对吧？”吉尔伽美什问道，但更像是喃喃自语，“我每次都让你射在里面。我们结婚七年了，上学的时候我每次都会吃药，但结婚之后就没有了。”  
言峰堵住了自己的疑问。他隐隐有种不祥的预感。  
“但我一直都没有怀孕。一次都没有。”吉尔伽美什忽然坐了起来，她的背影在黑暗中看起来锋利得吓人。“一开始，我还以为是我出问题了，毕竟我以前干过不少荒唐事。但是达芬奇说了那句话之后，我提前结束了谢幕去做了全面检查。你猜怎么着？”  
言峰知道这场谈话的结局了。他知道不会有什么好下场，但他不是会逃避命运的那种男人——“怎么了？”  
“我很正常。”吉尔伽美什一字一顿地重复，“言峰，我-很-正-常。正常到什么程度呢？连医生都奇怪为什么我还没有怀上孕。”  
她又开始叫他言峰了。这是个坏信号。非常非常坏。

“但是你有过一个女儿。这意味着什么，我希望你能主动告诉我，”吉尔伽美什慢慢地转身，她裸露的胴体从未看起来如此具有攻击性，“你到底做了什么？”  
言峰深吸了一口气，“你听说过DMAU吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就是某种药物——用来降低睾酮水平的。”  
简单来说，就是男性避孕药。  
“你说什么？”吉尔伽美重复了一遍，但这次变得怒不可遏。“你脑子有问题吗？你——”  
“我有问题这一点，你是最清楚的。”言峰打断她，“十年前，是你让我认清了自己的本性。我与普通人有本质上的区别。”  
“你是说你喜欢发掘死人秘密的这点小癖好？”吉尔伽美什哼了一声，“我以为你早就过了那个迷茫的阶段，你也已经同意不再用别人的道德标准衡量自己，所以才转行去做法医。我是说，你为什么要——”  
“这和我自己没有关系。可能你没有注意到，我的这点‘小癖好’已经传到了卡莲身上。”  
正常十一岁的的女孩会喜欢天天去养老院关照临终老人吗？会缠着假绷带去学校让老师误以为父母虐待她吗？他没有把这些说出来，不过吉尔伽美什肯定知道他指的是什么。

然而她只是转了转眼珠。“那又怎么样？我觉得卡莲很可爱。”

言峰暗想：‘那又怎么样？’好歹她也扮演一个母亲扮演了七八年，应当比任何一个她的舞台角色都熟悉才是，但看来吉尔伽美什就是吉尔伽美什，永远无法改变。  
“你知道我在接受自己的本性之前有多么痛苦，而你想让她将来和我走上同一条路？”  
“她比你聪明，说不定会比你觉醒得更早。”  
一瞬间，言峰被吉尔伽美什的厚颜无耻震得哑口无言。

“你不是要告诉我，你不想有孩子的理由就是这个吧。”吉尔伽美什转头望着他，一瞬间她的表情近乎于怜悯。言峰几乎反射性地对那个表情感到厌恶，随即又想起这个表情在吉尔伽美什身上与普通人的含义不同。她根本不会为任何人感到怜悯——她不知道怜悯为何物，她只是单纯地感到无法理解。就好像狐狸无法理解狼，神无法理解自己的造物，他们根本就是两个物种。

“我已经很困了，没有力气发火。”吉尔加美什重新躺了下来，但离言峰的身子隔了一定距离，“所以当我说出以下这段话的时候，你最好假设我听起来十分愤怒——我知道我已经不再年轻了，你甚至比我年纪还要大。因此，我想要一个自己的孩子，而你在没有经过我同意的情况下剥夺了这个权力。你会付出代价的，绮礼。而我会不择手段得到我想要的，我相信你知道这一点。”

她说的没错。吉尔伽美什向来不择手段这一点，言峰从很久很久以前就知道了。

07

十年前。

基础药学占用的教室很大，但是由于设计原因，言峰从最底端的讲台也能望清楚坐在最后面的学生面孔。而这一天，他不由得注意到了一个熟人。  
下课铃响，金发女生混在了前来找他问问题的队列中。  
“你来这里干什么？”轮到她时，言峰低声问她，“我记得你没有报这门课。”  
“只是想确保你没有忘了我们周末的约定。”吉尔伽美什也压低声音回答他，这使得他们看起来像在窃窃私语，大庭广众之下十分不妥。言峰只好恢复成正常音量，“我会联络你的。”  
吉尔伽美什笑了笑，拉了拉书包肩带走了。言峰盯着她的背影看了一会儿。他知道她的书包里根本没有书。

樱是这次死去学生的名字。她被送到急救室的时候全身的骨头断了一半，五脏六腑没有一处完好，可是还剩着一口气。这时其他急救人员退出去处理聚集而来的学生了，言峰在给她调整输血袋的时候忽然被她唯一完好的右手拉住。0203，床底下。她对言峰说出这串数字和位置，几乎用尽了全部力气。杀了我。三十秒之后她又说道。然后她松开手，陷入重度昏迷。  
言峰设法忽视了她说的最后一句话，但是他却没法忘记那串数字。那是什么提示吗？为了揭示她自杀的秘密？言峰回到办公桌前将0203和‘床底下’记在便签本上，又向急救人员报告了伤势进展。他再次回到病室门口时，忽然听见里面传来心脏停止的提示音。言峰猛地掀开医务帘。

吉尔伽美什赫然站在樱的床前。床上，紫发女生的头已经偏到一边，咽下了人生最后一口气。  
“你做了什么？”言峰大声质问道，把吉尔伽美什推到一边，立刻开始进行心肺复苏术。他按得满头大汗，却不见有任何迹象。明明心脏是不久前才停止的。  
“没用的，我劝你还是省省吧。”吉尔伽美什抱着手臂站在一边，饶有兴趣地观察言锋的行动。“我已经确保她不会再醒来了。”  
“你到底干了什么？”言峰停了手，气喘吁吁地望着吉尔伽美什。他试图去擦额头上的汗滴，抬手才发现两手都沾满了樱伤口里溢出来的血。“你真的杀了她？你在想什么？”  
“我听到她说的话了。既然你不做，那就只好我来完成她的夙愿了。与其这样活下去成为植物人，还不如早早地去那个世界呢。”  
“我不能理解……”言峰后退一步，跌坐在了病床后的椅子上。他犯了一个致命的错误。吉尔伽美什确实是一个反社会精神障碍者。诊断过她的所有心理医生们都是正确的。而他最大的错误则是小看了她的病情严重程度，竟然把这样一个危险人物扔在自己的医务办公室随意行动。“你为什么要这么做？”  
“我倒是想问问你，言峰医生——为什么不这样做呢？垂死的少女用尽最后的力气向你求救，你为什么会选择置之不顾呢？”吉尔伽美什用充满道德谴责的语气质问道，好像他才是罪大恶极的那个人。“答案只有一个，你只是想延长她的痛苦罢了。”  
“你在说什么？”言峰无法置信道。在他二十多年的人生中，他头一次听到像这样对他价值观的批判与否定。“违反天理的是你——做出这种事，你以为你能逃过惩罚吗？…不要试图把结果推到我的身上。”  
“那就上报给学校吧，告诉他们我做了什么。”吉尔伽美什冷冷地说，“不过就算所有人都知道了，就算我父亲知道了，我也不会付出什么代价。我不是第一次做这样的事。绮礼，你还没有看出来吗？我不止帮了她一个忙，也帮了你一个忙。”  
言峰不再说话，只是瞪着死去女生毫无生气的瞳仁。  
“再说，你知道她是谁吗？”吉尔伽美什伸手去抚摸尸体的脸，不久之前她的皮肤还是温热的。  
“远坂樱。我记得她是远坂教授的次女。”  
吉尔伽美什摇了摇头。“她现在叫间桐樱。”  
“什么？”  
“好几个月之前的事情了吧，她被送到间桐家做养女。我从同一栋宿舍的人那里听说的。据说她以前是个很开朗的女孩，成了间桐家一员之后，性格变了不少。”  
“你是说，她是因为间桐家才自杀的？”  
“想知道真相吗？”吉尔伽美什收回了手。“那就跟我来吧。0203，那肯定是藏在她床底下日记的密码。警察下周才会来，周六凌晨，我会带你去她生前的房间。我们一起去见证真相。”见言峰低头不语，吉尔伽美什补充道：“不过，你也可以将我做的事情告诉外面的急救员，看看他们会不会相信你。”

当然，她在言峰开口之前就已经知道他的答案了。

08

自从避孕事件的对质以后，这就有了本文第一章的第一幕——冷战，律师威胁，婚姻咨询。堪称离婚夫妻必备的三件套。

吉尔伽美什的新剧《魔兽战线》开演在即。周三开始她为了排练几乎不着家，尽管剧组就在离住处五个街区远的地方租了表演室。一周之后言峰竟是在梅林的例行咨询时间才再次见到吉尔伽美什，纵使是她也经不住排练和宣传媒体的轮番轰炸，整个人消瘦了一圈。她比言峰来早了几分钟，正在和梅林攀谈。  
“透露一点新剧的情况怎么样？”梅林显得兴趣盎然，“我的助手是百老汇迷，也是你的粉丝。《魔兽战线》他是肯定不会错过的。”  
“我饰演架空时代中巴比伦的女王，拥有一整个大陆的财富和武器。男主角的国家有难，跋山涉水来到巴比伦，希望向女王借出一部分武器，好让他的士兵保卫国家。”  
“然后呢？”  
吉尔伽美什耸耸肩。“我再讲下去不就是剧透了。”  
“我听说亚瑟·潘德拉贡这次也是领衔主演之一，他饰演男主角？”  
“对，他的名字是乌特纳庇什廷，和女王的关系比较复杂——”吉尔伽美什这时抬眼看见言峰，“哦，你来了。“  
梅林识趣地站起身。“我去上个厕所，咨询五分钟后开始。”

言峰把公文包放下，坐在与吉尔伽美什相隔一尺远的沙发上。  
吉尔伽美什率先开口。“你会来看吗？”  
“上映日是什么时候？”言峰明知故问。  
“周五晚上。”  
周五他要和南丁格尔和巴泽特开跟上次案子有关的会议，不过应该可以早退。言峰斟酌道，“我尽量过来。”  
吉尔伽美什端详着指甲。“来不了的话也不必勉强。”  
言峰不再作答，这种情况下好像他说什么都是错的。这时候梅林适时地从厕所回来了，言峰禁不住怀疑他根本就没离开过办公室。

这次咨询没什么新意。梅林知道了事件起因之后回去做了点相关方面的研究，这次则主要把问题集中在两人对生育方面目的的不一致，以及这种不一致的起因。作为前校内咨询师，言峰总有种感觉，梅林其实对于解开他们夫妇之间的隔阂并不上心，反倒是希望潜心研究他们之间奇妙的关系——这个不列颠大学双博士可能也察觉到了，他们与普通的夫妇不一样。他们不需要靠爱或者利益什么的将彼此绑在一起，也不像是那些貌合神离的男女。将他们俩捆绑在彼此的人生内的是更加深层次的东西。相比之下一纸婚约反而不够形容他们之间的感情。

“你的太太，”梅林在咨询结束后叫住言峰，吉尔伽美什前脚刚走。“她表面上对你的行为很愤怒，这其实是她还在乎你的证明。你应该知道，爱的反面不是愤怒，而是漠不关心，要是她什么时候对你感到无聊了，那才是真正的危险信号。”  
无聊这个词，吉尔伽美什似乎在很久以前警告过他。言峰试图回想起具体的情节，但已经变得模糊了起来，毕竟那应该是结婚以前的事情了。不过爱这个词可真够滑稽的。是谁，在什么时候告诉过梅林，可以把这个词用在他和吉尔伽美什之间？

周五很快到来。这两天吉尔伽美什仍然在剧组处留宿。言峰下午两点准时赶往开会。巴泽特霸占了主讲座，一马当先地打开幻灯片，说出结论：“是上次那个连环女杀手。”  
“上次…指的是在纽约和费城连续作案的那个女杀手？”库丘林问道，“她之前的受害者不都是哈桑集团里面的人吗？跟这次的死者没关系吧。”  
“死者的身份已经查清楚了。他很擅长伪装，所以稍微花了点时间弄清他的真面目。”巴泽特点击屏幕，幻灯片里闪过数十张不一样的脸庞，“这些全都是同一人物。他也是暗杀集团里的一员，代号为「百貌的哈桑」。”  
会议室一瞬间安静下来。

“我有一个问题，”言峰打破沉默，“假如杀手确实是她，那这次的作案时间距离上次的费城案有多久？”  
“差不多一年了吧。看得出她最近消停了些。但是在前一年间，她连续解决了「静谧的哈桑」「咒腕的哈桑」等五六名精英暗杀者。我们本来预测她的下一个目标会是哈桑集团的首领「山之翁」——”  
“先暂停一下，”这次打断的人是南丁格尔，“这次的现场只有受害者身上检测到的香水指向女性，那之前的案件里面有没有更详细的线索可以证明是女杀手？”  
“「静谧」也是女性暗杀者。她当时被杀的地方属于只有女性才能进得去的场所，变装也是不可能的。”  
“那是哪里？”  
“芭蕾舞团的后台更衣室。她死于吸入性中毒。”  
“咒腕呢？”  
“他是被活活烧死的。咒腕的手臂经过机械改造，只有火是致命的弱点，一旦着火便会蔓延到全身。而火势的源头是一只圣罗兰女士香烟——这个案子发生在费城。”

费城大火案，言峰心想。当时吉尔伽美什的剧团在费城剧院有演出，他跟着去酒店住了两天。着火的公寓就在酒店不远处，那天早上新闻将费城包围得水泄不通，剧团因此停演。言峰曾询问吉尔伽美什要不要换家酒店续住，以免火势蔓延。吉尔伽美什倒是丝毫不担心的样子。

会议的下半部分主题则是将活动范围扩大到纽约来的英国地下特务组织‘圆桌’。他们的资金近来有大量转移的嫌疑，中转点全部都经过曼哈顿岛。更有情报人透露，‘圆桌’里的几名重要成员早已在纽约定居，为了保证交接的顺利进行。时间很快到了五点半，六点整《魔兽战线》在百老汇剧场开演。言峰站起身，申请了早退。  
他离开时顺便去了一趟法医办公室，将上次在尸体体内发现的雕花子弹带走了。他认识一个这方面的专家，可以帮忙研究这类私人订制的子弹。更何况子弹上面的花纹并不常见，正看是一个女人手握权杖，倒看则是个高举天平的男人。稍微花点心思应该就可以追踪出这颗子弹的作坊所在。

09

“请等一下！葛娜施女王！”乌特纳庇什廷大喊道。亚瑟·潘德拉贡饰演的这名金发男子满脸焦急，同时也有种受伤的脆弱，令在座的女观众们心中为之一振。“请不要这么早就下决定。”  
女王从王座上站起身来，光与影交错着从她的脸上掠过，她的脸上是冷峻与轻蔑相互交织的神情。“你还有什么话要说？”  
“我想与您做一个交易。”乌特纳庇什廷试图靠近王位，却被两边的士兵拿长矛团团围住。“如果这一仗我们打赢了，我会将六成卡姆兰特的宝藏贡献给您。”  
吉尔伽美什扮演的葛娜施女王挥了挥手，士兵将长矛撤走，回到了原来的位置。女王慢慢地走下台阶，红锻随着她的脚步铺平。“无稽之谈。天下的宝藏本都是我的所有物，何来贡献之说？”  
乌特纳庇什廷却看出了胜机，即刻单膝下跪。“我会将宫廷炼金术师手下最纯的黄金献给您，那是日后用来融入我的皇冠之中的。可是如若国家不在，皇冠也就失去了它的效用。”  
葛娜施哼了一声。这一幕的神态和表情与吉尔伽美什本人有七八分重合，言峰不禁心中一凛，下腹有些不适时宜地紧了起来。

女王凝视了忧国忧民的金发王子一会儿，眼神从轻蔑到促狭。“算了。既然你有诚意在身，那就先带你开开眼界。”

舞台的灯光骤然切换。先前一直封闭着的后台幕布升了上去。取而代之的是金砖砌成的墙壁，猩红色的门扉。葛娜施拿出一把模样古怪的黄金器具。她食指按下器具下方的某个开关，随即做了个古怪的手势。器具的形状在一瞬间改变了。改变的不止是这把‘钥匙’，背后的金砖墙也仿佛被赋予了生命，如同帷帐被风吹起来一般，自动向两旁移开了去。显露出来的是——当然，也是《魔兽战线》的预算大头——巴比伦女王的宝藏。

目不暇接或许是比较准确的词语。宝藏与武器的道具之逼真，细节之精致，场景之宏伟，几乎是小小一个舞台所容不下的。但就是这样一个舞台打开了一扇穿越回公元前的时光门，让二十一世纪的观众们得以一览奢侈这一概念的最早呈现。演出结束以后，这想必会成为百老汇的忠实评论家们大谈特谈的主题之一吧。

“你的这份诚意值得赞赏。”葛娜施款款步入自己的宝库之内。诚然，这里的一切宝藏都及不上她半分美丽。死物与活物散发出的光芒毕竟是无法比拟的。“我将把这里的二成武器借给你，以及一成的珠宝，用于换取别的补足。”  
葛娜施忽然退后一步，从如山堆积的宝藏顶峰中抽出一把长剑。剑柄上隽入了红宝石，剑身几乎完全由黄金打筑而成，表面则覆盖着一层奇怪的花纹。  
“我不需要卡美洛特的财富，”她抚摸着剑身道，“如果你们战胜了赛勒斯坦，就把它的国土的二分之一献给我。如果能做到这一点，我就暂且将我的爱剑EA赐给你——这可是能够召唤天兵神将的武器。”

有那么几十秒，乌特纳庇什廷似乎丧失了组织语言的能力。片刻之后，他单膝下跪，一只手抵在胸前，心脏的位置。这是卡美洛特人的传统。一种对约束的肯定——或者说，一种认可。  
这一幕就这么结束了。

聚光灯散去。吉尔伽美什趁着这一瞬间的黑暗，在此时比舞台要明亮的观席内寻找言峰的脸庞。每次演出她都会嘱咐希德丽给言峰留出一个特定的位置。他只能待在那个位置上，倒不是为了方便他，而是为了方便吉尔伽美什自己——毕竟她的丈夫与她在存在感上有本质性的区别，由于过于普通，她的丈夫恐怕丢进人堆里就找不着了。这跟言峰的长相没有关系，而是他多年来养成的习惯。他似乎向来适合待在黑暗里，影子是他必备的躯壳。但是没关系，吉尔伽美什的光会照亮他，一如她照耀所有人。

但吉尔伽美什不知道的是，在她举起名为EA的宝剑的一刹那，她今夜为之绽放的主要对象却并未注视她。言峰绮礼正坐在他通常的VIP席上，紧紧盯着宝剑剑身的纹路。

手握权杖的女人。高举天平的男人。

真是一幅…有趣的图案。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 把结婚之前的事写完了

10

周六凌晨，言峰如约来到女生宿舍门口。月光下，吉尔伽美什如同鬼影一般闪出来，穿着与年龄极不相衬的睡衣：“这边走。”  
言峰只得跟在她身后。“你知道间桐樱的门号？”  
“我们住在同一层。”  
电梯很快到达。言峰这时才想起来一个要紧的问题，“我们怎么打开——”  
吉尔伽美什借着月光，晃了晃手中的钥匙串。  
“从宿管办公室里借来的。”  
“你是说你偷来的。”言峰点破她的谎言。说实话，他十分惊讶于吉尔伽美什对于打破规则的游刃有余，除了惊讶以外还有一丝羡慕。作为一个生来就拥有一切的人，她似乎一点也不怕这些行为给她带来的代价。她是个行事不计后果，不顾规则，无视法律的人，但也许正是因为如此她才比所有言峰见过的人活得更自由。  
也许间桐樱也是因为想要获得自由，才会跳下那扇窗户。

“日记本在哪儿来着？”  
“床底。”  
“密码呢？”  
“0203。”  
吉尔伽美什的记性之差让言峰膛目结舌，明明她那天在医务室里是那样口若悬河，就好像她已经知道了真相似的。  
“0203…听起来像是什么人的生日？”  
“似乎是远坂凛的。”  
密码锁应声而开。吉尔伽美什自如地翻阅着间桐樱密密麻麻的字体，仿佛那本来就是属于她的东西一样。

“……有趣。”三分钟过后，吉尔伽美什忽然说道。她把笔记本和手电筒递给言峰，“虽然有不少无聊的情节，但结局还是非常有趣的。你要看吗？”  
言峰迟疑了片刻后接了过来。一瞬间他感觉好像回到了幼儿时代，与邻居的小孩策划着无聊的恶作剧——倒不是说他真的有过这样的经历。他翻开日记本第一页。  
一些零散的片段…还未被收养前美好的回忆…姐姐的关怀…被收养后。人生的转折点。  
之后的文字略显潦草。惨绝人寰的开端…被养祖父囚禁在地下室，然后是被养兄奸污…性虐待。子宫？

“虽然我认为十分无聊，但你似乎不这么认为啊。绮礼？”吉尔伽美什伸手在他面前打了个响指，“喂绮礼，别露出那么恶心的笑容了，我在叫你。”  
言峰忽然抬起头，日记本从他手中脱落。他仿佛刚从白日梦中醒过来一样，不知道自己身处何处。“你说什么？我…在笑？”  
“啊，笑得跟头一次见到黄金的乞丐一样，跟游乐园的小丑差不多了。你看到结尾了吗？”  
言峰翻到最后一页。他看的速度很快，三十秒之后他已经把间桐樱的绝笔读完了。  
“所以——这才是她自杀的真正原因？”  
“据我的猜测，十有八九。”  
“这也太可笑了。时臣教授不是那样的人，”言峰皱起眉头，“我还是研究生的时候曾在他家中借住过一段时间，他视妻女为掌中之宝，是个无可挑剔的好人。这样的人是不可能无视樱写给他的求救信的。”  
“别想得太绝对了，绮礼。这世上没有不可能。”吉尔伽美什摆了摆手指，“如果你知道时臣一开始与间桐赃砚的交易内容的话，可能就不会这么想了。”  
“什么交易？”  
“你没看到吗？在最开始的地方。”  
言峰往回翻了几页。吉尔伽美什在一旁兴趣盎然地注视着他。  
“到底在哪里？”  
“你该不会是被那些惨绝人寰的情节描写夺去了绝大注意力以至于没有看到吧，”吉尔伽美什接过日记本，翻开第二页。“这里。间桐赃砚会帮助时臣坐实副校长的位置，以他的人脉，这绝非难事。”

言峰猛地站了起来。吉尔伽美什被他的动作吓了一跳，“你干什么？”  
“我在帮助时臣教授进行一项研究，叫做圣杯计划——是个高度保密的项目。你应该没有听说过。”  
“这跟晋升有什么关系？”  
“时臣教授的打算是，发表了圣杯计划的成果以后，他便可借此研究成果申请空缺的副校长位置，跻身校董会的一员。前几年他因为一项行为失误，已经失去了颁发博士学位的资格。而他向我保证成为副校长后会恢复资格，我也可以尽快获得学位。如今看来，他根本不需要发表这个计划也可以坐到那个位置。”  
“那不就是单纯地盗用你的研究成果吗？”  
言峰僵硬地点了点头。说实话，他心里倒没什么被背叛的感觉。他只要获得博士学位就可以了，至于研究成果是不是被盗用，他对此一点感觉都没有。但是地位和名声真的那么重要吗？能够让时臣教授这种人不惜一切去获得——  
“那么我也告诉你一件有趣的事情吧，”吉尔伽美什忽然说道。“从我八岁因为兴趣第一次自残开始，之后接手过我的十六个心理医生全都是时臣替我父亲介绍安排的。那可真是噩梦一样的时光啊。日复一日，锁在我父亲特意为了控制我而购买的度假别墅里，从每天早上八点就接受心理治疗直到晚上九点。就算我原本不是神经病也会被整成疯子。”  
吉尔伽美什随意地坐在间桐樱的床上，捉起一只从枕头上爬过的蜘蛛放在手里捻。它的躯壳渐渐变成一小堆黑色碎片。  
言峰看得入迷。“然后呢？”  
“后来，我跟最后一任心理医生上床了。我勾引了他。事后我威胁他，如果不告诉我父亲我已经痊愈，我就跟父亲说他强奸我。”  
“竟然愚蠢到掉入病人的圈套，这也是他的过错吧。”  
“不，错的是时臣。”吉尔伽美什随手把蜘蛛的尸体扔到床下，“如果没有他，这一切都不会发生。”  
言峰沉默不语。

吉尔伽美什站了起来。她身材高挑，但仍然需要仰视言峰。“说起来，这里不是还有一个会从中获利的人吗？”她悄声说道，言峰只感到一截冰凉的手腕搭上肩膀。吉尔伽美什的手掌纤细，他却无法从中挣扎半分。“绮礼，你难道不希望把圣杯计划直接冠上你的名字吗？一旦发表，你获得博士学位的速度可比等时臣兑现他的诺言快得多。”  
“我…对名誉没有兴趣。”  
“我不想听你说这些。”吉尔伽美什靠得更近了。她踮起脚平视他，像是狮子凝视自己的猎物，脸颊贴着脸颊，呼吸吹在言峰的鼻尖上。她的语调也变了，从循循善诱变得咄咄逼人：“我要听你的真心话。说出你的真心话——说出你的愿望。”  
“我没有愿望。”言峰坦白道，并惊讶于他自己的坦诚，“从我记事以来，我就没有任何可以被称得上是愿望的东西。但是——我可以帮你。”  
“哦？”吉尔伽美什松了手，好整以暇地捋了捋头发，看起来无辜得判若两人。这时她倒是体现出了一个女演员该有的素养。“你能帮我做什么？”  
“把这本日记的内容泄露出去。”言峰将它拿起来，“与其说是帮你，不如说是我自己希望做这件事情。我想看看这么做了之后……会发生什么。”

吉尔伽美什透过月光凝视他。她与这个才认识一周不到的医学院博士生兼校内咨询师，亲密地站在一个刚刚自杀去世的女生房内，这个场面堪称诡异。不过，她总是有办法让这个场面再诡异一些。她再次踮起脚，在黑发男人的唇边留下一个吻。  
“那么，合作愉快。”

回去的路上，言峰只问了吉尔伽美什一个问题。“你有男朋友吗？”  
吉尔伽美什反问他：“如果我说有，你会在乎吗？”  
言峰摇了摇头。  
吉尔伽美什笑了。“我就知道。”

11

在那之后，吉尔伽美什照常来上根本不在她课表上的基础药学，与言峰隔着十五排专心敲打笔记本的同学们使眼色，做鬼脸。下课后，吉尔伽美什总是磨磨蹭蹭地排在最后一个，而她前面的学生总是问题最多的那个。言峰盯着在学生背后做各种不雅手势的吉尔伽美什，一边忍住笑意一边答得心不在焉。终于学生问完最后一个问题，教室门关上的一瞬间，吉尔伽美什几乎是猛虎落地式地跳入言峰的臂膀，她正处于每个女演员都会经历的减肥期，尽管她根本没有多余的肉可减，言峰可以一只手就将她抱起来。俩人抵着讲台先做了一遍，用来放教案的桌面是斜的，吉尔伽美什的屁股一直从上面滑下去，言峰则不得不拿手不停地把她向上扶。随后他们在第一排助教的专用椅上又做一遍。吉尔伽美什叫得如此大声，言峰怀疑她的声音可以震碎顶层窗户的玻璃。天花板是反射式的，吉尔伽美什平躺在课桌上，望着言峰与自己红肿的交合处溢出来的白液。她忽然咯咯笑起来，言峰将她整个人抱起来切换姿势，问她笑什么。吉尔伽美什一边喘息一边问他：我可以做你的助教吗？这样我天天来你的课还可以拿学分。言峰舔一口她的耳垂：熊掌与鱼不可兼得。他的声音醇厚得像酿了一百五十年的勃艮第红酒，一瞬间吉尔伽美什高潮了，潮吹让她感觉像失禁一样，小腿都在抖，腰也撑不住了，一寸一寸地顺着言峰掌中的汗水往下滑。她夹得言峰也要射了，射之前还有理智问吉尔伽美什是否是危险期。吉尔伽美什不可思议地瞪着他，她高潮的时候连自己叫什么都想不起来了，这个男人倒还有空想危险期。难道是她的技术不够好？想着吉尔伽美什来气了，试图直接用行动逼言峰缴械。差一点就成功了，言峰腾出一只手按住她：我已经有一个女儿了，没时间多养一个孩子。  
吉尔伽美什气得恨不能把他踢下课桌。

其实言峰不光有时间想危险期，他还有空想别的事情。他与克劳迪娅做爱的时候，与其说是做爱，不如说是进行一项修道仪式，双方庄重而严肃。克劳迪娅是个圣女一般的女人，使得与她牵扯上干系的事都变得神圣无比，就连痛苦都被神圣化了，以至于它显得无足轻重。吉尔伽美什是她的正相反，她对快乐的追求非常直白，一如她对痛苦的表现，光是呻吟就能带出好几种情绪，再加上她表露出的与往常截然不同的示弱姿态，几乎会使任何一个男人欲罢不能。

很快一个学期过去了。虽说吉尔伽美什习惯了这样高调的生活姿态，但言峰显然没有。名校师生恋的龌龊事迹很快传到了学生中间，然后是老师。然后是媒体。虽然这时候吉尔伽美什还没有正式作为演员出道，但是她的另一个身份已经在曼哈顿半岛小有名气——卢加尔班达的长女，乌鲁克黄金企业的千金。假期才过了一半，新闻头条已经传得沸沸扬扬。再这样下去的结果包括两个，一个是消息传到卢加尔班达耳边，吉尔伽美什很可能会被迫送回密歇根的度假别墅‘小憩’一段时间；一个是事情传到校长那里，言峰不仅得丢掉工作岗位，博士学位更是遥遥无期。

言峰放下报纸。“我觉得时机到了。吉尔伽美什。”  
金发女生正靠在沙发上涂指甲油，从背后只能看见她发尖的一缕璇儿。“那就发表吧。让时臣替我们成为靶子，这样他在隐退之前也算是做了件两全其美的好事。”  
“还有一件事。你的身份太敏感了，我博士毕业后想转行到市公安的法医部门，必须得控制舆论。”  
吉尔伽美什伸出一只手，言峰将报纸扔过去。随即听到她将它摊平，然后撕裂的声音：“我最讨厌这些人叫我的方法——什么千金，什么掌上明珠——毫无新意，狗屁不通。而且他们根本就不了解我们的关系。”她向空中一抛，纸片洋洋洒洒飞在空中：“既然这样，我们结婚不就好了。没人会再说三道四。”  
言峰很肯定那会起到反效果。一会儿后他才反应过来重点，“你是向我求婚了吗？”  
“我什么都没说。”吉尔伽美什重新涂起指甲油，“接下来的一切都是你自己的选择。”

***

一个月后。

言峰将头顶在墙上深深地呼吸。远坂时臣的人生已经彻底结束了。他还活着，但他已与死人无异，留下的不过是一套无用的躯壳。这几乎是他和吉尔伽美什一手造成的。  
久违地，言峰到地下室打开了一瓶红酒。其实也不能说是久违，毕竟他从来没有亲自开启过这里的任何一瓶珍藏的酒。他总是从别人那里听说了某某上等的美酒之后便趁空闲时通过各种渠道搜刮过来，但从来没有品尝过他们。第一次替他开启了它们的是这里唯一的女客。  
言峰刚拿出两只高脚杯，门铃戏剧性地响了起来。他其实并没有和吉尔伽美什做过什么约定，但他有种直觉，知道这场精心布置的三流剧的另一个始作俑者，她今晚一定会过来。

吉尔伽美什踏进门，抖去外套上的雪，一边轻车熟路地将它挂在门后的衣架上。“下次别再让我等这么久。”她抱怨道。  
“抱歉，刚才在倒酒。”言峰替她把脱下来的鞋子摆好。“不过，你以后不用再等了。”  
吉尔伽美什好奇地望着他。在看见他手里的东西以后，好奇变成了一瞬间的讶异，然后是不可置信。“你要把钥匙给我？”  
言峰没有说话，又递给她一盏酒杯。  
吉尔伽美什狐疑地接过来，仔细掂量了一下底部。“这里面没有戒指吧？”  
言峰耸耸肩。“你找错地方了。”他低头示意向吉尔伽美什先前接过的钥匙。后者将它举高，对着灯光仔细辨析。钥匙扣似乎比起平常的要大一些。

“你是笨蛋吗？”吉尔伽美什骂骂咧咧，只是尾音有些微妙的扬起，“我要怎么戴上一个钥匙扣？”  
“钥匙是可以解开的，”言峰接过来，像示范宠物怎么打开玩具箱一样，“看，只要拧一下这里就行了——”  
“谁知道啊！”

吉尔伽美什站在原地，看起来既想扇言峰一巴掌，又想扑上去吻他似的。最后她凭借强大的意志力什么都没有做，只是抬起一只手。言峰会意地单膝下跪，为她戴上戒指。  
屋外的雪还在下，而他们在亲吻。

“以后你要是敢让我感到一丝丝无聊的话，我就杀了你。”  
“遵命。”

12

《魔兽战线》的首演在掌声轰鸣中圆满落幕。言峰提早离座，并没有等待主演们的登台谢幕。

凌晨两点，庆功宴结束。吉尔伽美什停好沃尔沃，脱下高跟鞋，几乎无声走进家门。迎接她的却是亮堂堂的大厅水晶灯。水晶灯之下，她的丈夫严阵以待地坐在沙发上，右手拿着手机，左手握着那颗雕花子弹。

吉尔伽美什在原地定了三秒，其中只有一秒露出了狐狸尾巴。她弯腰把高跟鞋放下，然后展现出她整个人生中最接近甜美的一个微笑。“我可以解释。”

“给我一个理由让我现在不马上报警。”  
“我怀孕了。”  
言峰的手机掉到了地上，屏幕瞬间裂开一条缝。“你什么？”  
“你没听错，”吉尔伽美什赤着脚走过来，替他捡起手机，吹了吹上面的碎片。“顺便，孩子是你的。如果你有所疑虑的话。”  
“你怎么采集到我的精子的？”言峰看着吉尔伽美什的动作，忽然有种不妙的预感。“难道是那次…”

‘那次’指的是十天前，接完卡莲那一天发生的卧室意外。虽然吉尔伽美什当时称它为婚内强奸，但那的确是经过双方自愿的性行为。再之前的床事则是四个月以前了。四个月…等等，四个月？  
DMAU男性避孕药的作用周期只有十六周。自从四个月前的冷战以来，他就没有再服用过DMAU了。

言峰挫败地扶住额头。“……我该拿你怎么办才好？”  
“我们会给卡莲添个弟弟。”吉尔伽美什靠近言峰，将他的手拉下来覆在肚子上，“我觉得是个男孩。”  
言峰还处于功亏一篑的失败感中。“我想一个人冷静一会儿。”  
吉尔伽美什不带感情地瞥他一眼。“当然。你早点接受事实，对我们两个人都好。”  
但言峰没有挪开手。当然，那里还远没有凸起的幅度。怀孕之后距离能被测出的时长是七至十天。今天是第十天。距离他们迎接新生命还有九个月。它会被祝福吗？他应该要祝福它的诞生吗？

“费城。”吉尔伽美什忽然说。  
言峰抬起头。“怎么了？”  
“既然你知道子弹的事，你也肯定知道费城的案子是我干的了。”  
“你杀死了咒腕的哈桑。”  
“没错。”吉尔伽美什盖住肚子上言峰的手，轻轻握住他。“那一晚，咒腕的房间就在我们的酒店对面。从他的房间里可以清晰地看到我们的窗户。灯是亮着的，你不在里面。你当时在哪里？”  
“我哪也没去。你只是没有看见我罢了。”  
吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉。

言峰不知道的是，就如他了解吉尔伽美什撒谎和愤怒的前兆一样，吉尔伽美什也一样了解他的习惯。她知道言峰撒谎时面不改色心不跳，但是眼睛一定会缓慢地眨两次。她还知道言峰每次做咖喱饭时会把麻婆豆腐的调味料偷偷掺入咖喱袋，睡觉时的姿势好像正在修行的道士，做爱时记忆总会有一段空窗期，并无意识地把手扼在她的脖颈上。他不会使劲，只是虚虚地握着。但是吉尔伽美什确信他只要一用力，她的颈部就会应声而碎。当然，就算真的发展成那样她也不会怕。  
“你在说谎。”她说，松开了言峰的手。

“说谎了的明明是你。”言峰也把手从她的肚子上抽开了，视线转向了那颗雕花子弹。“如果你只是每隔几周偷偷溜出去杀人，大可以告诉我，而不是让我以为你有偷情对象。”  
吉尔伽美什哼了一声。“说得你很在乎一样。你在乎吗？”  
言峰镇定地眨了两次眼睛：“当然。”

吉尔伽美什在他对面的沙发坐了下来。“算了。告诉你也没事。之前瞒着你只是因为觉得这样比较好玩…不过你竟然这么久都没有发现，让我挺吃惊的。想听听真相吗？”  
言峰点了点头。  
“卢加尔班达经营的矿场只是表面。这年头黄金早就不吃香了，新总统就任后更是一落千丈。三年前我父亲跟墨西哥的笼络户合作，干起了走私的勾当。具体的走私物就由你们警局的人自己想象了。”吉尔伽美什舔了舔嘴唇，“但是，这似乎对原本就在曼哈顿岛进行的交易形成了一些障碍，有人开始找上门来了。秘书最初劝父亲去跟合约杀手打打交道，可他不愿意，觉得跟他们说话都会脏了手。明明经手毒品对于他来说不是问题。”讲到这里，金发女人冷笑了一声，“于是这个时候，他想起了自己曾经帮女儿盖下过好几起杀人前科。”

言峰想起医务室的那一幕。果然就如她当时所说，间桐樱不是吉尔伽美什的第一位受害者——尽管前者是自愿的。  
“卢加尔班达威胁了你？”  
“他有什么能拿来威胁我的？我什么也不想从他那里得到。如果把我以前杀人的事情捅出去，他自己的名声也一样会受损。他只是想利用我。”  
“而你同意了。”  
吉尔伽美什朝丈夫露出一个促狭的微笑。“何乐而不为呢？这对我来说是个很大的赌注。赌你会不会发现我做的一切。而结果真是…太令我失望了。”

言峰则忽然意识到一件事。  
“照这么说，你不是因为我服用避孕药而和我冷战的？”  
“怎么可能。”吉尔伽美什气呼呼地鼓起脸颊，“我是那么心胸狭隘的人吗？是你变得太无聊了，一点意思都没有。还记得我在结婚时说过什么吗？敢让我感到无聊的话，后果是很严重的。”

言峰沉默了。他还以为变得好预测的人是吉尔伽美什。他知道她吃鸡蛋不喜欢吃蛋黄，牛排一定要六成熟，衣服喜欢穿金黄色，高跟鞋至少六寸以上；他还知道她生气的时候瞳孔会缩成一条眼镜蛇般的细线，并且改叫他言峰。她想做爱的时候会开两瓶最贵的红酒。但是现在他不是那么确定了。他不知道她在谋杀哈桑集团的杀手时究竟是怎样一副表情，又会穿什么样的衣服。他不知道她喜欢用哪一种武器，又会下哪一种毒药。他不知道她为什么要把香水留在现场——难道是为了故意让她发现？每一条杀手留下的线索都是来自于对侦探的求爱。他是那个侦探吗？

“不过这次就算你及格吧。”吉尔伽美什站起身来，“明天晚上《魔兽战线》还有一场公演。如果你带卡莲来看的话，我就把票留在这里。如果你要去警局告发我的话——那就帮我打电话给希德丽，就说明天的公演取消了。”

他们都知道他会怎么做。

TBC

下章有人被绑架，猜猜谁绑架谁（圆桌要上线了


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -有不少伏笔回收 强烈建议重温前文  
> -本章含拉二闪

13

第二场《魔兽战线》的公演于晚上八点半圆满结束。吉尔伽美什今天不太有参加第二轮谢幕的心情，支走了希德丽之后便在准备室里卸妆。其实巴比伦女王的妆容较起她平时的妆容差别不大，只是口红的选色更加复古，眼影夸张一些罢了。卸掉全套妆之后，吉尔伽美什仔细端详镜子里的女人——她虽然肤色白皙，但粉底一般会选则具有肉色的偏粉色号，这样看起来有些血色。这是因为如果没有粉底的支撑，她原本的白属于瘆人的白，再加上猩红的瞳色——整个人的五官如果失去了妆容的柔化会显得极具攻击性。在一般人的陪衬之下，异类得仿佛平面图里凸起的浮雕。如果说别的女人化妆是为了更显凸出，吉尔伽美什的妆容则是为了让自己更加融入周围的环境。  
因为她原本就是异类。

无聊。  
吉尔伽美什深深地叹了一口气。世界是如此无聊这一点，她其实早就知道了。只不过言峰的出现让她暂时忘却了这种无聊，转而开始期待另一种可能性。现在已经是他们相识的第十年，难道言峰也终于要跟这无聊的世界同化了？这到底是这个世界的错，还是她自己的异想天开，竟然妄想在同一个小丑身上不停获得新的乐趣。

八岁的时候，吉尔伽美什用从美术课藏起来的裁纸刀划开了自己的手臂。她挑选了房间里一个中意的角度，佣人进来的时候她躺在那个位置，阳光刚好把流出来的血照得猩红。她听见佣人手里的盘子掉到地上，杯子碎了，一声尖叫，一串杂乱的脚步声，一群人惊慌的窃窃私语。终于，半个小时后，卢加尔班达低沉的声音：“出什么事了？”  
之后的事情她不太记得了。虽然失血不算多，但也足够让一个八岁小孩陷入昏迷。等她醒来的时候看见的不是卢加尔班达，母亲宁孙温柔地注视着她：“为什么要这么做？”  
“我只是觉得无聊而已。”吉尔伽美什有气无力地说。等她再次睁开眼，宁孙温婉的脸庞已经消失了。这时她才想起来，母亲因为两年前的血管癌已经去世了。她只是时不时会产生母亲还在的幻象。没有母亲的这个世界是那么无聊，她已经受不了了。如果宁孙还在的话，大概能教会她‘爱’吧，但是因为她过早地离去，吉尔伽美什可能到死为止都不会知晓这项魔法了。

那天之后吉尔伽美什消停了一段时间，同时也是为了转移父亲的注意力。但她没能保持多久。十岁开始，变着方法自残变成了吉尔伽美什的新乐趣。所以在十二岁生日的那一天，父亲为她引荐了远坂时臣。  
“我也有两——”时臣顿了顿，改了口，“一个像你这样很活泼的女儿。比你岁数小一些。我能理解你们的想法。宁孙夫人去世以后，你肯定很寂寞吧？试着把兴趣转移到交朋友方面上如何？……”  
吉尔伽美什盯着留着小胡子的男人的嘴。他真是有一张非常能说会道的嘴，她发现自己这样想，怎样才能这张嘴才能发出惨叫，流出鲜血呢？  
“…最近一个在我家借助的大学研究生，我觉得他和你有些方面很像，”等吉尔伽美什回到现实，时臣已经开启了别的话题，“他的妻子最近刚刚去世，留下一个一岁不到的女儿让他抚养，可是这些都没能影响他，他依然让自己专心于学术方面的事，我觉得他能做到这样非常了不起。你虽然年轻，但是资质十分好，像你这样聪明的孩子一定会知道怎么做的。”  
吉尔伽美什切了一小块生日蛋糕慢慢吃着。她终于抬起头来：“你说完了吗？说完了就滚吧。我父亲付给你多少钱？我会让人给你双倍。”

结果就是在那天之后，她被送进了卢加尔班达名下位于密歇根的某座私密房产，开始了没日没夜的心理疗程。直到十六岁时，她遇见了那个叫沙马什的医生。  
等吉尔伽美什再次回到纽约，已经是四年后的事情了。

高中开始以后没多久，吉尔伽美什交了个埃及裔的男朋友，或者说长期炮友。奥兹曼很懂女孩子们的心思——纠正，他很懂得‘普通’女孩子的心思。私立基督教学校每周四固定做礼拜，唯一能躲过巡逻的地方只有厕所。吉尔伽美什习惯一下课就躲进残疾人间里，那里位置大，里面还配备镜子，可以供她补妆。结果今天她的位置被人占了。吉尔伽美什恼火地站在门外，刚要伸手敲门，忽然听到一声喘息。女生叫的是奥兹曼的名字。然后是呻吟声，不外乎于‘更多，更多’‘好棒，好舒服…’之类。吉尔伽美什听得直泛恶心，抬起腿猛踹了一脚隔间门，她在跆拳道部待过，踢力不可小觑。  
声音停止了。门打开了。一个矮小的棕发女生走了出来，红着脸。然后是奥兹曼；他刚刚提好裤子，正在系腰带。  
“我还以为是老师——”奥兹曼抬头看见吉尔伽美什，停了系腰带的手，露出堪称灿烂的魅力笑容，“你好呀。你叫什么名字？我没见过你。”  
吉尔伽美什双手抱胸。“你又是谁？”  
棕发俊挺的学长大大方方地伸出手，“我是奥兹曼迪亚斯，叫我奥兹曼就好了。”  
“别拿你那刚摸过下面的手碰我。”吉尔伽美什躲开了，“你们花得也太久了吧？要真有老师，不被发现才怪。”  
奥兹曼耸耸肩，“谁叫我比较持久呢。”  
吉尔伽美什翻了个白眼。“原来如此。” 奥兹曼忽然退后一步，上下打量了一下吉尔伽美什，最后舔了舔嘴唇，“你要不要来接力？”  
吉尔伽美什笑了笑。认识她一段时间的人都知道，这是她发怒的征兆。可惜奥兹曼和她是初次见面。  
“怎么样？”奥兹曼继续着邀请，“你是今年刚来的吧，要不然我以前不可能没有注意到你。”  
吉尔伽美什膝盖弯曲，一脚踢了过来。这次瞄准的是他的腹股沟。  
奥兹曼抬手挡住。

吉尔伽美什略感惊讶，一时没有动作，只是瞪着他。奥兹曼的手开始往大腿处探。“我保证，十分钟就能让你上天堂。”  
吉尔伽美什感到好笑，但这一次她没有推开他的手。

X分钟后。  
“是谁说让我在十分钟内上天堂的？”吉尔伽美什把裙子穿好，“这才多久？急着上天堂的人是谁？”  
奥兹曼的脸红一阵白一阵。“我一般比这要持久。”

事实上那一次确实是例外。后来他们在操场，宿舍，无人的食堂，体育馆，最后当然也在教室里‘比试’了无数次。等她从沉浸式肉欲里面回过神来，开始好奇奥兹曼这个人本身的时候，已经是几个月以后了。无巧不成书，他们在某个父辈组织的晚宴上碰面了。  
“我今天想让你认识一个人，”卢加尔班达领着吉尔伽美什来到落地窗前的餐桌，“这位是拉美西斯一世，我在中东政府的合作伙伴，然后这位是他的儿子，奥兹曼迪亚斯——”他注意到吉尔伽美什的脸色，“你们认识？”  
“怎么会，”奥兹曼弯下腰来亲吻她的手背，“能与令千金见面，是我的荣幸。”

卢加尔班达和拉美西斯一世离开他们以后，吉尔伽美什站在原地，把喝了一半的香槟倒在地毯上。“原来父亲想让我见的婚约对象就是你。这是个圈套吗？”她的脸色沉下来。  
“我也不知道会是你。”奥兹曼也放下酒杯，揽住她套着晚礼服的腰，“但这不是刚好吗？我们也不用再遮遮掩掩的了。”  
“这是两码事。我没有跟你结婚的打算。”  
“和我结婚有什么不好？”奥兹曼感到好笑，吉尔伽美什是不知道有多少贵族千金排着队想得到去往他卧室的的门票，“再说也不着急。我们还在上学，结婚肯定是五六年以后的事情了。”  
“你甘心这样吗？因为身世就被人一件件安排以后要做的事情？”吉尔伽美什甩开他的手，“我宁愿死。”  
奥兹曼的脸也冷下来。“你最好考虑清楚你刚刚说的话。如果不是你父亲，你根本不会来这里；也不会上现在的私立学校，更别提认识我了。”  
吉尔伽美什只是后悔刚才把酒泼在了地上；她应该泼在奥兹曼的脸上的。  
“那我们没什么好说的了。”

吉尔伽美什看着他离去。她开始回想奥兹曼整个人带给她的感觉。奥兹曼堪称完美，而且是各方面的：相貌，身材，性格，智商，家世——就是因为太完美了，反而让人感到一丝丝遗憾。更让吉尔伽美什感到遗憾的是如果这样一个男人她都无法爱上，那么果然，她可能根本没有办法爱上任何人。  
只是——

吉尔伽美什虽然不具有爱人的能力，但退一步讲，她是喜欢言峰的。她喜欢和言峰说话。喜欢和言峰做爱。喜欢观察言峰对种种事态的反应；他总是能带给她惊喜。这么说听起来可能有点奇怪。但是她喜欢言峰就跟正常的女孩子喜欢可爱的玩偶一样是一个道理，时不时这个玩偶还会做出点令她讶异的事情。吉尔伽美什喜欢惊喜，喜欢刺激，讨厌一成不变，讨厌无聊。这跟她讨厌父亲给她安排的按部就班生活是一样的。言峰是她的逃离之车（getaway car）。本来按照卢加尔班达的计划，她应该接受心理治疗，进入商学院，继承家业，再与当地政要的关系户进行联姻，比如奥兹曼迪亚斯——未来的路铺平了展现在她脚下。但是言峰忽然出现在她的面前，给了她一张从那种无聊的未来逃离的车票。

“他是我最最可爱的宠物猪哦。”有一次西德丽问起时，吉尔伽美什是这么回答的。“别人充其量是蝼蚁，但他却是一只可爱的小猪，而且是最可爱最聪明的那只。”  
女助手当时脸上的表情不可谓不精彩。 

但就连言峰这只她最可爱最聪明的宠物猪，现在也终于要让她感到无趣了吗？

14

敲门声。  
吉尔伽美什阴沉着脸放下手机，“我不是说了我不去谢幕了吗？”  
“是我，亚瑟。”  
吉尔伽美什顿了一刻，做了一番心理斗争，最后还是把门打开了。“有何贵干？”  
那位令万众女粉丝神魂颠倒的白马王子正站在门口，脸上挂着歉意的笑容，“是这样的，我有个朋友想见见你——他是你的大粉丝。”  
“他人呢？”  
“在后门那边的车上。媒体堵得太死了，他进不来。”亚瑟伸出胳膊，“我带你去？”  
亚瑟·潘德拉贡这个人就是这样，总叫人没办法拒绝他。她的贴身助手希德丽此时也不知去向，吉尔伽美什叹了口气，“我把包拿上。”  
“不必，”亚瑟微笑道，“一会儿就回来了。”

吉尔伽美什做梦也没想到，她会在未来好几天后悔这么一个小小的举动。

她随亚瑟上了一辆宾利，后座赫然坐着一个是绑着银发马尾的男人，驾驶座上则是个红发，细眼睛的男人。两人都目不转睛地盯着她。吉尔伽美什在后座坐定，挑了挑眉，“要我签名的是哪位？”  
银发男人伸出一只手，姿态极为绅士，不像是一般的狂热粉丝，“是我。很荣幸见到您，吉尔伽美什小姐，我看过您的《古城守卫战》《灭世之炎》等等精彩作品…”  
“贝迪威尔，”前座的男人提醒道，“礼物。”  
贝迪威尔？吉尔伽美什觉得这个名字熟悉，却又一时想不起来在哪里听过。  
被称作贝迪威尔的男人从身旁纸袋里掏出一个精巧的盒子，“我有一位朋友是香水制作师，我请他用您的名字来命名这款香水，希望您会喜欢。”  
吉尔伽美什签完名，本来打算下车，但此时亚瑟已经关上了车门，和贝迪威尔两人一左一右把她夹在后座中间，实在是有点不太好移动。她向来看不起粉丝给的礼物，但碍于亚瑟的面子，只好不情不愿地把香水接过来。“谢谢。我可以走了吗？”  
“不打开闻一闻吗？”亚瑟忽然靠了过来，十分好奇的样子，但同时挡住了她的去路。  
吉尔伽美什开始有点起疑了，她还发现副驾驶上也坐了个人。金发，身材矮小，不太看得清面目，自始至终一言不发。  
“潘德拉贡，”她喊起了这位舞台同僚——不久前还是绯闻对象——的姓氏，“这是要干什么？”  
亚瑟还在装傻，绿眼睛真诚地望着她，就好像饰演乌特纳庇什廷时真诚地恳求女王一样，“没什么呀。只是这是位有名的香水制造师，我也很好奇。”  
吉尔加美什在心里翻了个白眼，将盒子拆开。她称不上喜欢亚瑟，只是因为他长得还算可以，之前才故意和他在外面吃饭被娱记拍到，好让言峰产生点危机感——当然这只为出一口恶气，究竟成没成功，那另当别论。不过话说回来，小小一瓶香水也不能把她怎么样。  
她拔开瓶盖，喷了一点在手背上，抬起手背轻轻嗅着。  
一开始她没闻出什么香味，于是耸了耸肩。“心意我领了。不过我不觉得有什么特殊的味——”  
一句话没说完，她只觉得手臂酸软，整个身子向前栽倒。  
作为半个职业杀手，吉尔伽美什终于想起来那股无味气体是什么了。乙醚！

“你们这群——”如果她的包在手边，里面有一把装了膛的柏莱塔自动手枪，胡椒喷雾，甚至还有泰瑟电击枪。凭借那些武器，就算让吉尔伽美什同时对付好几个人也绰绰有余。可是现在她连说完一整句话的力气都没有。她太大意了。  
“对不起，吉尔伽美什。我们不会伤害你的。”亚瑟把她虚软的身体按回座位，同时替她系好安全带。然后他和贝迪威尔同时从两边下了车，在车前等着的另外两个男人则取代了吉尔伽美什一左一右的位置。亚瑟关上车门，敲了敲窗户，“我得去谢幕了，你们先走一步。”  
麻醉药效虽然已经发作，但只是让吉尔伽美什浑身脱力，她的意识还在。此时她目眦欲裂地盯着新上车的那两个男人。金发男人和他的紫发搭档对视一眼，对她露出一个歉意的笑容。高文吩咐道：“崔斯坦，我们走吧。”  
高文和兰斯洛特。坐上来的男人是高文和兰斯洛特。一年前搬来她和言峰家隔壁的好好邻居。他们乔装成同性恋情侣的样子——

“你们知道…你们在干什么吗？”吉尔伽美什从牙缝里挤出这几个字。她并不是没有遭遇过绑架，觊觎卢加尔班达财富的人多的是，但那都是以前的事情了。自从她演员出道，卢加尔班达也公开宣布修改遗嘱，剥夺她的继承人身份以后，类似的事件再也没有发生过。  
高文拿出黑布将她的眼睛蒙上，手法堪称娴熟。“实在抱歉，吉尔伽美什小姐。我们对你本身没有任何恶意。只要你的丈夫，哈桑集团的首领言峰绮礼肯听从我们的条件，我们保证你会平安无事。”

…什么？  
他说什么？  
绮礼是…「山之翁」？

三秒后，吉尔伽美什确确实实地晕了过去。

15

整出《魔兽战线》长达两个小时，言峰不知道以卡莲的年龄看懂了其中多少，尽管她看得聚精会神，尤其是敌人严刑拷打男主角那一幕。由于情节基本上一样，后面的剧情里吉尔伽美什基本没有出场，言峰不小心睡了过去，谢幕时卡莲才把他叫醒。  
“爸爸，”她拉了拉言峰衣角，“吉尔伽美什呢？她怎么没出来谢幕？”尽管言峰夫妇已经结婚七年，卡莲仍然习惯直呼吉尔伽美什名字。  
言峰深知吉尔伽美什的脾性。她犯懒了，一般连续两日的公演里面她只有第一场会出来谢幕。“我们去后台找她。”

言峰带着卡莲穿过一群堵在后台的娱记，同时将衣领拉高。如果说他们七年前的结婚没有轰动整个媒体那肯定是假的。乌鲁克集团的千金嫁给了一个默默不闻的博士毕业生，后者竟然还在警局的法医部门工作…怎么看都太不自然了，或者说，太普通了。不管是以大众角度还是娱乐圈业界的标准，吉尔伽美什都应该嫁给一个门当户对的豪门公子才对，例如拉美西斯二世；再不济也得是名人演员，例如亚瑟那样的。一个市公安局的小小职员？而且还是一毕业，刚出道的时候？虽然两人之前在校内的师生不轨行为已经被媒体传出去过，但当时谁都没有把这放在心上。结果半年后，吉尔伽美什在为出道电影首映走红毯的时候，身旁已经带了个看起来至少四岁的女孩子——这一消息更是轰动一时。虽然银发女孩看起来完全不像吉尔伽美什，但在这之后未婚先孕的传闻更是飘得满天飞。如果不是言峰在加入警局之前已经通过背景调查，怕是有被以强奸未成年少女罪名抓起来的风险。

他们躲过几波记者，言峰在后台入口拨打希德丽的电话，半天无人接应。这件事绝无仅有。她作为吉尔伽美什唯一的贴身助手，就算在洗澡时电话铃响到第二声也会立刻接起。言峰挂断，又打了一遍。这时候卡莲戳了戳他的手臂，指向后台旁边的小巷。“那里有声音。”  
言峰将手机拿开，侧耳倾听。尽管周围很吵，但是巷子里却十分安静。确实能听到手机铃响，是希德丽的专用铃声。  
言峰把卡莲交给门口保安，自己循着铃声，侧身走入巷子。  
卡莲等了几分钟，同时好奇地望着不远处对自己指指点点的几位记者。十分钟后言峰回来了，同时扶着头发散乱的女助手。希德丽脸色苍白，鞋子也掉了，脸上还有泪痕。保安为她披上毯子，她好不容易缓过神来，忽然紧紧抓住言峰的领口：“都是你的错。你做了什么？”  
言峰莫名其妙。“我做什么了？”他看着希德丽的表情，忽然有种不妙的预感。“吉尔伽美什呢？”  
“快到谢幕的时候，我去了一趟洗手间。回来的时候她就不见了…手机和包都还留在化妆室里。我猜她是去吸烟了，就去外面找她…”  
“然后呢？”  
“我看见她上了一辆黑色的宾利…亚瑟跟她一起，我就在原地等她。但是亚瑟下来之后，车却直接开走了——”希德丽恐慌地深吸一口气，”吉尔伽美什被车上的那些人带走了！”  
言峰站在原地消化了一下这个信息量。“绑架事件？”  
“这不是那么简单！”希德丽又大喊起来，保安不得不按住她以使她保持冷静。“我要追那辆车的时候，亚瑟的新助手，一个银发男人过来拦住了我。他告诉我要吉尔伽美什回来的方法只有一个，就是你。他们要你手上的一样东西——”  
“具体是什么东西？”言峰打断道，“还有那个助手叫什么名字？你认得出来的吧，这很重要。”  
希德丽捂住脸，低低啜泣起来，言峰只好帮她拍背。“我也不知道。他们说之后会联络你的，还有那个助手……应该是叫贝迪威尔。”  
言峰定在原地，大脑飞速地运转起来。与此同时他的手机铃声大作。

“先不要报警，好吗？”他按住一旁的保安，同时拍拍希德丽的肩膀。“我去接个电话，很快回来。”  
他走入小巷。

“你好，山之翁。”一个熟悉的男声说。  
“你们好呀，圆桌骑士。”言峰换了一只手拿手机，黑暗中他露出了笑容。“我一直在等你们的联络呢。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又爆字数了这回7k字 有没有人给我颁个奖


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -沙玛什（闪原典里的人物）出没 带私设 算半个OMC  
> -本章提及不列颠骨科（亚瑟摩根

16

 

“我一直在想你们什么时候会联络我。你是高文吧？”

电话对面惊讶地顿了一秒。“正是。”

“你们该不会以为只要找到我的真实身份，自己就立于不败之地了吧？”

“当然不是。这也是为什么我们将请吉尔伽美什在基地‘暂住’一段时间。”

“‘暂住’这个说法可真够绅士的。”言峰抬起头，“不愧是英国最强的特工组织。所以呢，你们想要什么？”

“不要装傻，你知道我们想要什么。‘圣杯计划’最近完成了不是吗？那么，你们继续留着加拉哈德也没有意义了吧。”高文的语调严肃起来，甚至加上了威胁性的语气。“把加拉哈德还给我们。”

“这个嘛…恐怕稍微会有些麻烦。”言峰假情假意地叹了口气，“首先，他是我们贵重的实验体。第二，他是我们为了保证圆桌不会在曼哈顿乱来的重要人质，怎么可以随便放走呢。”

“那么你对吉尔伽美什怎么样都无所谓吗？”

“哦呀？我可是听说圆桌的各位都是绅士呢，怎么会对一个手无缚鸡之力的女人下手。”

“手无缚鸡之力？”高文笑了，“言峰医生，我们的情报网还不至于那么落后。我们从一百米开外就能辨认出杀手的气息，不管职业还是非职业。令爱妻在这三年已经杀了不下二十个人吧？其中还有不少你的部下。”

 

言峰叹了口气。这次是真心实意的。“让她说句话，我好知道她没事。”

电话那头暂停了一秒，传来胶布撕下来的声音。然后是一个气急败坏的女声：“你们这群蝼蚁，碎尸万段都不足以——”

电话显然被夺了回来。高文尴尬地打圆场：“如你所愿，我们暂时不会把她怎么样。”

“我明白了。”言峰说道。既然吉尔伽美什还能如此中气十足地骂人，应该也不至于出什么大问题，可能都不用等到他来救她，她自己就单枪匹马把圆桌干掉了。

 

“加拉哈德就还给你们吧，如果你们还能认出‘他’的话。”

高文的语调拔高了。“你什么意思？”

“就是字面上的意思。”言峰安慰道，“放心，他四肢健全。”

不过吉尔伽美什的话，就算受点小伤，少那么几个部位言峰也不会介意——部位。内脏。子宫。孩子。操。

 

言峰如梦初醒地阻止自己挂断电话，他彻底忘记吉尔伽美什还怀着孕这回事了。“高文？”

“怎么了？”

“她看起来脸色不好的时候，你们记得离她远点。”

“谢谢你替我们担心，”高文转头查看了一下吉尔伽美什，后者脸色确实有点苍白。“不过就算她耍花招，我们几个也能应付得过来——”

“我不是说这个。”

此时离吉尔伽美什最近的崔斯坦忽然发出一声堪称凄厉的惨叫。高文不得不挂断电话，从后腰带拔出手枪狂奔过去，整套动作行云流水。“怎么了？”

崔斯坦慢慢地转了过来，高文停下脚步。红发特工的白衬衫上的棕色呕吐物以射线状分布着，高文甚至能从上面闻到牛排味。

“你们打算玩保卫战吗？”吉尔伽美什虚弱而得意地瞅着他们，“那可得小心定时炸弹了。”

高文用看外星生物一样的眼神瞪着她，一时竟做不出任何反应。崔斯坦则几乎要被突如其来的惨剧震晕过去，他可是重度洁癖患者。这时他们之中最有风度的贝迪威尔抽过一张纸巾替吉尔伽美什擦了擦嘴角，然后体贴地用胶布再次封住她的嘴。

 

在原地石化了几分钟以后，高文聚起力气重新打通电话。

“我们有麻烦了——吉尔伽美什怀孕了。”他说，“接下来怎么办？梅林先生？”

 

17

 

“How many miles to Babylon?

到巴比伦还有多少里？

Three score miles and ten.

整整七十英里。

Can I get there by candle-light?

我能在黄昏前赶到吗？

Yes, and back again.

是的，而且你能赶回来，

If your heels are nimble and your toes are light,

如果你的脚步敏捷，脚程轻快，

You may get there by candle-light.”

你就能在黄昏前赶到。”

 

“你哼的是什么歌？”金发医生问道。

吉尔伽美什躺在沙发上，双手放在小腹上。她的小腿搭在沙发边缘，随着歌调有一搭没一搭地晃着，并没有回答提问的意思。

过了一会儿，她忽然停止了哼唱。吉尔伽美什一只手扶住沙发，借力让自己坐了起来。她这几天处于一月一度的绝食期（为了气卢加尔班达），身体状况不佳。

“你就是新来的医生？”

“对，你可以叫我沙玛什。”金发男人笑了笑，他的眼睛是棕红色，和吉尔伽美什相似却又不太相同。真要追究起来，他们其实有一层血缘关系。

 

沙玛什·乌图是宁孙的远房亲戚，不过具体的辈分谁也不清楚。他是唯一一位不经远坂时臣介绍便由卢加尔班达聘请来的职业精神治疗师，在业内十年有余，据说市面的门诊费一小时高达数万美金，被称为业界的太阳神。但是卢加尔班达不知道用了什么法子，让他同意留在密歇根的别墅治疗吉尔伽美什整整一个月。

 

“《到巴比伦还有多少里》。小时候母亲唱给我听过。”吉尔伽美什终于回答了。

“宁孙吗，”沙玛什拿笔尖敲着桌面，“我见过她几面。她肯定是个很温柔的母亲吧。真是…太可惜了。”

“什么可惜？嫁给我父亲可惜，还是死得可惜？”

沙玛什摇摇头，出乎意料地没有对吉尔伽美什的嘲讽作出反应。“当然是死得可惜。她去世得太早了，如果她还在的话，你我也不需要坐在这里谈话了吧。”

吉尔伽美什哼了一声。这个新来的医生倒是很一针见血。“那真是遗憾，我们还是见面了。”

“这是基于你自己的选择。”沙玛什说道，他忽然从座位上前倾，仔细地注视着吉尔伽美什。“你是个自我意志很强的孩子。只要你愿意，没有什么事情是你走不出去的。听说过阿德勒心理学说吗？他认为创伤这种东西从理论上来讲是不存在的，重要的是你怎么去看待发生了的事件。”

“母亲走了之后我是有些无聊，但也仅此而已。”吉尔伽美什不耐烦道。“我可不认为这件事能被称得上创伤。”

 

沙玛什推了推眼镜，没有反驳她。他很聪明，吉尔伽美什意识到，她的蔑视权威那一套在沙玛什身上起不了什么作用。该说不愧是站在业界顶端的男人吗。

“我被令尊托付了两个任务。”沙玛什开启了新话题，“一个是阻止你的物理自残。另一个是阻止你对他的权力挑衅，乖乖听从他的安排。说老实话，我只有把握能让你做到第一个。第二个我保证不了。”

“你也太看得起自己了，目前为止的所有医生连第一个都没能达到呢。”

“我们来玩个游戏吧。”沙玛什提议，依然丝毫未被吉尔伽美什的激将法影响。“我来猜一件你最想要获得的东西。我每猜对一件，你就要答应我三天不做出格的事，包括自残。如果我猜对十个，那就是一个月。”

就凭他？沙玛什才和她见面不过两个小时，卢加尔班达和她朝夕相处十几年也不见得能猜对一个。吉尔伽美什靠着沙发坐直了，这时候她才开始正视沙玛什。“行啊，我答应你。不过如果十个你全部猜错的话怎么办？”

“那么我现在就立刻收拾离开，你父亲的报酬我也不会收。这也是你想要的吧？”

吉尔伽美什面露笑容。“你要说话算话。”

 

这个赌局沙玛什输定了。要说为什么，这个游戏从一开始就不成立。不管沙玛什猜什么，她只要说错就可以了。因此游戏的输赢实则完全取决于吉尔伽美什。

 

“别急着高兴。”沙玛什打断她的小算盘，“为了公平起见，我还要设置一个最终关卡。假如前九个我全部猜错了，最后一个却对了的话，那也算作我赢，因为这一个等同前面的十个加起来，也就是说你得控制自己的小毛病一个月。”

吉尔伽美什丝毫不觉得加不加这个规则有什么区别，反正到头来游戏还是对她有利。“没问题。”

 

“那么我们开始吧。”沙玛什双手交叉，身体前倾。

 

“刺激。新鲜感。惊喜。旗鼓相当的对手，或是百依百顺的仆人。恨之入骨的敌人。爱得痛彻心扉的恋人。不求回报的付出。至高无上的权力。”

“你已经说了九个了。”吉尔伽美什伸了个懒腰。沙玛什比她想得厉害很多，每说完一个词都会观察她的肢体语言反应。而且说实话，他猜得八九不离十，这些确实是吉尔伽美什想过要得到的东西，不过很多她也已经拥有了。有一瞬间吉尔伽美什几乎动摇了，不如干脆放沙玛什一马，承认他对了几个，但随即又阻止了自己。一方面是自尊心作祟，一方面是她开始有点好奇第十个词会是什么。这可是沙玛什视作杀手锏的一关，必定是重头戏。

 

“前九个都错了，”吉尔伽美什掰着指头，“你还有最后一次机会——”

“你想找到一个「同类」，对吗？”

 

吉尔伽美什顿住了。有那么一瞬间她收起了笑容，所有伪装，只是漠然地注视着面前的茶几，又或者不是茶几，而是横亘于他们两人之间的某样东西。她这时候倒是看起来像个只有十六岁的女孩了。

 

“看来我猜对了。”沙玛什在笔记本上随手记了点什么，“别想耍赖皮，我看你的反应就知道了。”

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

吉尔伽美什抬起视线，冷冷地直视她的精神医生：“为什么你会觉得我需要一个同类？”

 

沙玛什合上笔记本。“你觉得我们刚才玩的这个游戏，就只是个游戏而已吗？这是个试验。你是我的试验对象。你是病人，而我朝你注射不同的疫苗，好找出你的病根所在。”

“你是说我的病根是缺乏一个同类？”吉尔伽美什质问道，她感觉这像个笑话。

“没错。这个同类是能够治愈你的关键。我说过要办到第一项任务很简单，第二项却很难。这个第二项，就得靠你的同类去治疗你了。只有找到他，你才有机会痊愈。只有在他身边，你才会变成一个正常的人类。”

 

吉尔伽美什笑了。“我要是一辈子都找不到这样的人呢？”

“你会的。”

“你凭什么这么确定？”

 

“因为想必，他也在找你。你们需要彼此，比你们想象的还需要。”

 

 

18

 

吉尔伽美什从回忆的梦中醒来。高文等人已经不见踪影；她在一个看起来像地下室的房间里，面前站着一个金发的小女孩，手里拿着一把玩具剑，正指着她的额头。

 

“「圆桌」的成员还会诱拐小姑娘？”吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，“看来他们比我想得要变态多了。”

“我不是小姑娘，”女孩子恶狠狠地挥了挥那把玩具剑，“叫我莫德雷德骑士！”

“哦…”吉尔伽美什上下打量了一下自称莫德雷德的女孩子。看来这里有人爱玩角色扮演嘛。这是她的拿手好戏。

 

“那么莫德雷德骑士，你为什么会在这里？”

“我奉亚瑟王之命在这里看守囚犯。等事成之后，他会封我为爵士。”女孩骄傲地宣布。

“原来如此，”吉尔伽美什观察着金发碧眼的女孩，一种既视感涌了上来。她忽然露出促狭的微笑，“原来传言是真的。亚瑟真的有个私生女儿。”

“你怎么知道——”莫德雷德先是一惊，然后气得蹬脚。想到自己刚才的行为反而落入了吉尔伽美什的圈套，不禁懊恼起来。她狠狠地瞪着吉尔伽美什：“你敢告诉别人，我就杀了你。”

 

吉尔伽美什哈哈大笑，全然没有作为人质的觉悟。她只是随口一说，没想到竟然猜中了，自己也有几分惊讶。“就凭你这个小屁孩？我问你，你今年几岁？”

“我不是小屁孩！我十二了。”莫德雷德刚脱口就后悔了，又立刻把嘴闭得紧紧的。

 

十二，吉尔伽美什若有所思地望着金发碧眸的小女孩，那也就比卡莲大一点。不过卡莲并非由吉尔伽美什所生，而亚瑟的年龄甚至比吉尔伽美什还小上一两岁，哪里来的十二岁女儿？这么算来孩子出生的时候他还没有成年。吉尔伽美什不禁觉得事有蹊跷，她回想起希德丽告诉她的小道消息。亚瑟出道之前一直跟他在英国乡下的姐姐相依为命，表演学校，角色试镜等等的费用都是由他姐姐负担。绯闻女友之类的倒是没听说过。

 

“我们来个游戏吧，”吉尔伽美什露出微笑，用起了沙玛什的招数。她示意莫德雷德走近一些，“我来猜你母亲的名字。猜对了的话，你就要帮我解开我右手边的绳子。”

“如果你没猜对呢？”

“你可以在这里杀了我，”吉尔伽美什无所谓地说，“刚好试试你父亲送你的那把小玩具。”

莫德雷德跃跃欲试，“好！我答应你。”

毕竟是小孩子，吉尔伽美什在心里鄙夷道，但内心也不讨厌她。

“你母亲是摩根勒菲，对不对？”

 

莫德雷德的表情一瞬间暗下来，比雨从乌云里落下来还要快。“你…怎么知道的？”

“我什么都知道。”吉尔伽美什抖抖手腕，“快帮我解开，骑士要说到做到。”

 

莫德雷德不情不愿地走上前来。吉尔伽美什的两手被分别绑在两根椅柱上，彻底杜绝了她耍花招的可能性。

 

莫德雷德谨慎地没有贴近吉尔伽美什，而是用玩具剑挑开了她手上的绳结——看来尽管是玩具也足够锋利，而这个女孩也不是完全没有脑子。吉尔伽美什甩了甩手腕，忽然伸出脚一绊，莫德雷德猝不及防地摔进她怀里，刚要挣扎，吉尔伽美什已经把玩具剑抢过来，横在她脖子上。

“别动。”吉尔伽美什冷冷地说，跟刚才玩闹时的语调全然不同。莫德雷德知道她是认真的，但仍然愤怒得很。

“你居然骗我！”

 

吉尔伽美什并不理会她。“高文！”她暴喝道，“想让潘德拉贡的女儿活命就滚下来！”

“没用的，”莫德雷德小声说，“他们才不在乎我的死活，而且这里也没人知道我是亚瑟的女儿，连父亲自己都不知道。”

“什么？”

“我跟你一样是被关在这里的人。”莫德雷德苦涩地说，“母亲让我杀了亚瑟，我失败了，因为下不了手。他们只是把我当小孩，去哪里都带着我，并不让我自由活动。”

“原来摩根是这样的女人。”吉尔伽美什若有所思。她感觉这背后肯定有十分有趣的故事，那种绮礼会感兴趣的故事。她看着莫德雷德垂头丧气却又心有不甘的样子，莫名想起了过去被卢伽尔班达囚禁的自己。

“莫德雷德骑士，”她忽然做出一个决定，“亚瑟王那种混账父亲有什么好跟随的？本王会带你离开这里。”

 

19

 

言峰把掌纹按在认证器上。“认证通过。”

机械门应声打开，戒备森严的实验室里面竟然是一个病房一般的地方。

“玛修，今天感觉怎么样？”他温和地问道。

粉发女生呆呆地靠在床上，低头不语。

 

“看来还是老样子。”言峰无奈道。此刻一个紫发马尾的女人悄无声息地现身在门口，单膝跪在地上。“绮礼大人，实在抱歉。”

“你还有脸回来见我？”言峰的语调不轻不重，说出来的话却令听者毛骨悚然，“百貌，我只交给你一个任务，就是跟在吉尔伽美什身边，不被她发现。我甚至没有要求你去保护她。静谧和咒腕失败就算了，凭你的本领应该很容易才是。”

“实在是惶恐。绮礼大人……上次死在吉尔伽美什手上的是我找的替身，不过我粗心大意，让她发现了我的身份也是事实。请……请降罚于我。”

言峰没有理会她。“她知道我是「山之翁」了。”

“什么？夫人她——”百貌抬起头，又赶紧低下去。“属下该死，留下了蛛丝马迹被她——”

“不是你的错。”言峰摆摆手，倒也不是安慰她，“是「圆桌」告诉她的。不过无所谓，这一天迟早要来的。只是希望她到时不要太生气，我可承受不住她的兴师问罪。”

百貌不是很确定自己此刻应该如何作答，只好问起别的话题。“加拉哈德怎么办？真的要交给他们吗？”

“他现在叫玛修。”言峰纠正道。“从个人角度来讲，这是我头一个成功的实验品，就这么交出去实在是有点可惜。不过既然技术已经掌握了，留着她也没什么用。”

“恕属下多言，我们为何不强攻圆桌的基地？”百貌问道，“他们在曼哈顿尚未站稳脚跟，而且我们还剩不少人手，随时可以召集。”

“就凭你们？”言峰冷笑一声，“你们在圆桌面前根本毫无胜算。而且吉尔伽美什怀有身孕，他们留不了她多长时间。不然过不了多久他们在业界内就得名声扫地了，竟然做出绑架孕妇这样的勾当。”

百貌支支吾吾了半天：“夫人怀孕了？那真是……恭喜首领。我还以为您不打算要孩子了。”

言峰耸耸肩。“原本是不打算。”

但既然这个生命执意要降临于世，他也只有献上他的祝福，不惜一切地去保护它了。

 

大约五年前，也就是在言峰靠发表“圣杯计划”成功获得博士学位以后的第三年，他获得了某个地下组织的资助，要求他将“圣杯计划”完善下去，并且愿意免费提供人体实验。所谓的“圣杯计划”最初确实是时臣手下的一个医学项目，即通过人体改造来延长细胞寿命——这是他原本的目的。自然，当言峰将此计划占为己有以后，延长寿命这种无聊的打算便被剔除了出去。比起怎样能长命百岁，言峰感兴趣的是更大胆一些的试想，例如意识移植，例如机械改造。当然，假如人的意识能够完全被转移到另外一个不相干的躯体上的话，那么寿命也不必再担心了，甚至死而复生之类的奇谈也能够实现。作为法医，言峰经手的尸体可以说是数不胜数，那么想办法让它们从警局中“失窃”也不是难事。只不过这样下去也并非长久之计。当哈桑集团的人找上门来，为他免费提供人体资源的时候，言峰欣然接受了。哈桑们的目的只有一个，通过极限人体改造以成为最强的杀手。浑身覆盖剧毒的静谧，机械臂肘的咒腕，随意改变容貌的百貌都是言峰实验下的半成品。而误打误撞落入他手中的加拉哈德——他的身体早已在事故中损毁，而他的大脑被言峰移植到了死于非命的少女身上。最开始这只是个好奇之举，结果没想到重生成为玛修的加拉哈德仍然记得不少关于「圆桌」的信息，托他的福言峰也开始对这个组织略知一二。不久以后前任「山之翁」病逝，作为不少哈桑的“恩人”，言峰顺理成章地接替了哈桑首领的位置。不过他对管理合约杀手和悬赏名单之类的并不上心，基本任由手下自由活动。他唯一派出的任务便是搞清楚吉尔伽美什究竟在搞什么名堂。当静谧与咒腕都接连死于非命的时候，他便隐隐约约有了头绪。

 

有电话打来，百貌接通了。片刻之后她放下手机，“查到「圆桌」的所在地了，绮礼大人。他们并没有跑远，事实上，就这个地址来看，他们回到了您和夫人的住宅区附近。似乎就是邻座。”

“那是兰斯洛特和高文的房子。”言峰明白过来了，“最危险的地方反而是最安全的地方。看来他们觉得只要挨着我的住处，我们就不敢轻举妄动，毕竟那里藏着不少秘密呢。”有他的秘密，也有吉尔伽美什的。

“那么要出发吗？”

“当然。”

言峰打开病房门，叹了口气，“现在不去的话，吉尔伽美什怕是一辈子不会原谅我了。”

 

知道了他身份真相的吉尔伽美什，究竟还会对他感到无聊吗？

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -沙玛什（闪原典里的人物）出没 带私设 算半个OMC  
> -本章提及不列颠骨科（亚瑟摩根

16

 

“我一直在想你们什么时候会联络我。你是高文吧？”

电话对面惊讶地顿了一秒。“正是。”

“你们该不会以为只要找到我的真实身份，自己就立于不败之地了吧？”

“当然不是。这也是为什么我们将请吉尔伽美什在基地‘暂住’一段时间。”

“‘暂住’这个说法可真够绅士的。”言峰抬起头，“不愧是英国最强的特工组织。所以呢，你们想要什么？”

“不要装傻，你知道我们想要什么。‘圣杯计划’最近完成了不是吗？那么，你们继续留着加拉哈德也没有意义了吧。”高文的语调严肃起来，甚至加上了威胁性的语气。“把加拉哈德还给我们。”

“这个嘛…恐怕稍微会有些麻烦。”言峰假情假意地叹了口气，“首先，他是我们贵重的实验体。第二，他是我们为了保证圆桌不会在曼哈顿乱来的重要人质，怎么可以随便放走呢。”

“那么你对吉尔伽美什怎么样都无所谓吗？”

“哦呀？我可是听说圆桌的各位都是绅士呢，怎么会对一个手无缚鸡之力的女人下手。”

“手无缚鸡之力？”高文笑了，“言峰医生，我们的情报网还不至于那么落后。我们从一百米开外就能辨认出杀手的气息，不管职业还是非职业。令爱妻在这三年已经杀了不下二十个人吧？其中还有不少你的部下。”

 

言峰叹了口气。这次是真心实意的。“让她说句话，我好知道她没事。”

电话那头暂停了一秒，传来胶布撕下来的声音。然后是一个气急败坏的女声：“你们这群蝼蚁，碎尸万段都不足以——”

电话显然被夺了回来。高文尴尬地打圆场：“如你所愿，我们暂时不会把她怎么样。”

“我明白了。”言峰说道。既然吉尔伽美什还能如此中气十足地骂人，应该也不至于出什么大问题，可能都不用等到他来救她，她自己就单枪匹马把圆桌干掉了。

 

“加拉哈德就还给你们吧，如果你们还能认出‘他’的话。”

高文的语调拔高了。“你什么意思？”

“就是字面上的意思。”言峰安慰道，“放心，他四肢健全。”

不过吉尔伽美什的话，就算受点小伤，少那么几个部位言峰也不会介意——部位。内脏。子宫。孩子。操。

 

言峰如梦初醒地阻止自己挂断电话，他彻底忘记吉尔伽美什还怀着孕这回事了。“高文？”

“怎么了？”

“她看起来脸色不好的时候，你们记得离她远点。”

“谢谢你替我们担心，”高文转头查看了一下吉尔伽美什，后者脸色确实有点苍白。“不过就算她耍花招，我们几个也能应付得过来——”

“我不是说这个。”

此时离吉尔伽美什最近的崔斯坦忽然发出一声堪称凄厉的惨叫。高文不得不挂断电话，从后腰带拔出手枪狂奔过去，整套动作行云流水。“怎么了？”

崔斯坦慢慢地转了过来，高文停下脚步。红发特工的白衬衫上的棕色呕吐物以射线状分布着，高文甚至能从上面闻到牛排味。

“你们打算玩保卫战吗？”吉尔伽美什虚弱而得意地瞅着他们，“那可得小心定时炸弹了。”

高文用看外星生物一样的眼神瞪着她，一时竟做不出任何反应。崔斯坦则几乎要被突如其来的惨剧震晕过去，他可是重度洁癖患者。这时他们之中最有风度的贝迪威尔抽过一张纸巾替吉尔伽美什擦了擦嘴角，然后体贴地用胶布再次封住她的嘴。

 

在原地石化了几分钟以后，高文聚起力气重新打通电话。

“我们有麻烦了——吉尔伽美什怀孕了。”他说，“接下来怎么办？梅林先生？”

 

17

 

“How many miles to Babylon?

到巴比伦还有多少里？

Three score miles and ten.

整整七十英里。

Can I get there by candle-light?

我能在黄昏前赶到吗？

Yes, and back again.

是的，而且你能赶回来，

If your heels are nimble and your toes are light,

如果你的脚步敏捷，脚程轻快，

You may get there by candle-light.”

你就能在黄昏前赶到。”

 

“你哼的是什么歌？”金发医生问道。

吉尔伽美什躺在沙发上，双手放在小腹上。她的小腿搭在沙发边缘，随着歌调有一搭没一搭地晃着，并没有回答提问的意思。

过了一会儿，她忽然停止了哼唱。吉尔伽美什一只手扶住沙发，借力让自己坐了起来。她这几天处于一月一度的绝食期（为了气卢加尔班达），身体状况不佳。

“你就是新来的医生？”

“对，你可以叫我沙玛什。”金发男人笑了笑，他的眼睛是棕红色，和吉尔伽美什相似却又不太相同。真要追究起来，他们其实有一层血缘关系。

 

沙玛什·乌图是宁孙的远房亲戚，不过具体的辈分谁也不清楚。他是唯一一位不经远坂时臣介绍便由卢加尔班达聘请来的职业精神治疗师，在业内十年有余，据说市面的门诊费一小时高达数万美金，被称为业界的太阳神。但是卢加尔班达不知道用了什么法子，让他同意留在密歇根的别墅治疗吉尔伽美什整整一个月。

 

“《到巴比伦还有多少里》。小时候母亲唱给我听过。”吉尔伽美什终于回答了。

“宁孙吗，”沙玛什拿笔尖敲着桌面，“我见过她几面。她肯定是个很温柔的母亲吧。真是…太可惜了。”

“什么可惜？嫁给我父亲可惜，还是死得可惜？”

沙玛什摇摇头，出乎意料地没有对吉尔伽美什的嘲讽作出反应。“当然是死得可惜。她去世得太早了，如果她还在的话，你我也不需要坐在这里谈话了吧。”

吉尔伽美什哼了一声。这个新来的医生倒是很一针见血。“那真是遗憾，我们还是见面了。”

“这是基于你自己的选择。”沙玛什说道，他忽然从座位上前倾，仔细地注视着吉尔伽美什。“你是个自我意志很强的孩子。只要你愿意，没有什么事情是你走不出去的。听说过阿德勒心理学说吗？他认为创伤这种东西从理论上来讲是不存在的，重要的是你怎么去看待发生了的事件。”

“母亲走了之后我是有些无聊，但也仅此而已。”吉尔伽美什不耐烦道。“我可不认为这件事能被称得上创伤。”

 

沙玛什推了推眼镜，没有反驳她。他很聪明，吉尔伽美什意识到，她的蔑视权威那一套在沙玛什身上起不了什么作用。该说不愧是站在业界顶端的男人吗。

“我被令尊托付了两个任务。”沙玛什开启了新话题，“一个是阻止你的物理自残。另一个是阻止你对他的权力挑衅，乖乖听从他的安排。说老实话，我只有把握能让你做到第一个。第二个我保证不了。”

“你也太看得起自己了，目前为止的所有医生连第一个都没能达到呢。”

“我们来玩个游戏吧。”沙玛什提议，依然丝毫未被吉尔伽美什的激将法影响。“我来猜一件你最想要获得的东西。我每猜对一件，你就要答应我三天不做出格的事，包括自残。如果我猜对十个，那就是一个月。”

就凭他？沙玛什才和她见面不过两个小时，卢加尔班达和她朝夕相处十几年也不见得能猜对一个。吉尔伽美什靠着沙发坐直了，这时候她才开始正视沙玛什。“行啊，我答应你。不过如果十个你全部猜错的话怎么办？”

“那么我现在就立刻收拾离开，你父亲的报酬我也不会收。这也是你想要的吧？”

吉尔伽美什面露笑容。“你要说话算话。”

 

这个赌局沙玛什输定了。要说为什么，这个游戏从一开始就不成立。不管沙玛什猜什么，她只要说错就可以了。因此游戏的输赢实则完全取决于吉尔伽美什。

 

“别急着高兴。”沙玛什打断她的小算盘，“为了公平起见，我还要设置一个最终关卡。假如前九个我全部猜错了，最后一个却对了的话，那也算作我赢，因为这一个等同前面的十个加起来，也就是说你得控制自己的小毛病一个月。”

吉尔伽美什丝毫不觉得加不加这个规则有什么区别，反正到头来游戏还是对她有利。“没问题。”

 

“那么我们开始吧。”沙玛什双手交叉，身体前倾。

 

“刺激。新鲜感。惊喜。旗鼓相当的对手，或是百依百顺的仆人。恨之入骨的敌人。爱得痛彻心扉的恋人。不求回报的付出。至高无上的权力。”

“你已经说了九个了。”吉尔伽美什伸了个懒腰。沙玛什比她想得厉害很多，每说完一个词都会观察她的肢体语言反应。而且说实话，他猜得八九不离十，这些确实是吉尔伽美什想过要得到的东西，不过很多她也已经拥有了。有一瞬间吉尔伽美什几乎动摇了，不如干脆放沙玛什一马，承认他对了几个，但随即又阻止了自己。一方面是自尊心作祟，一方面是她开始有点好奇第十个词会是什么。这可是沙玛什视作杀手锏的一关，必定是重头戏。

 

“前九个都错了，”吉尔伽美什掰着指头，“你还有最后一次机会——”

“你想找到一个「同类」，对吗？”

 

吉尔伽美什顿住了。有那么一瞬间她收起了笑容，所有伪装，只是漠然地注视着面前的茶几，又或者不是茶几，而是横亘于他们两人之间的某样东西。她这时候倒是看起来像个只有十六岁的女孩了。

 

“看来我猜对了。”沙玛什在笔记本上随手记了点什么，“别想耍赖皮，我看你的反应就知道了。”

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

吉尔伽美什抬起视线，冷冷地直视她的精神医生：“为什么你会觉得我需要一个同类？”

 

沙玛什合上笔记本。“你觉得我们刚才玩的这个游戏，就只是个游戏而已吗？这是个试验。你是我的试验对象。你是病人，而我朝你注射不同的疫苗，好找出你的病根所在。”

“你是说我的病根是缺乏一个同类？”吉尔伽美什质问道，她感觉这像个笑话。

“没错。这个同类是能够治愈你的关键。我说过要办到第一项任务很简单，第二项却很难。这个第二项，就得靠你的同类去治疗你了。只有找到他，你才有机会痊愈。只有在他身边，你才会变成一个正常的人类。”

 

吉尔伽美什笑了。“我要是一辈子都找不到这样的人呢？”

“你会的。”

“你凭什么这么确定？”

 

“因为想必，他也在找你。你们需要彼此，比你们想象的还需要。”

 

 

18

 

吉尔伽美什从回忆的梦中醒来。高文等人已经不见踪影；她在一个看起来像地下室的房间里，面前站着一个金发的小女孩，手里拿着一把玩具剑，正指着她的额头。

 

“「圆桌」的成员还会诱拐小姑娘？”吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，“看来他们比我想得要变态多了。”

“我不是小姑娘，”女孩子恶狠狠地挥了挥那把玩具剑，“叫我莫德雷德骑士！”

“哦…”吉尔伽美什上下打量了一下自称莫德雷德的女孩子。看来这里有人爱玩角色扮演嘛。这是她的拿手好戏。

 

“那么莫德雷德骑士，你为什么会在这里？”

“我奉亚瑟王之命在这里看守囚犯。等事成之后，他会封我为爵士。”女孩骄傲地宣布。

“原来如此，”吉尔伽美什观察着金发碧眼的女孩，一种既视感涌了上来。她忽然露出促狭的微笑，“原来传言是真的。亚瑟真的有个私生女儿。”

“你怎么知道——”莫德雷德先是一惊，然后气得蹬脚。想到自己刚才的行为反而落入了吉尔伽美什的圈套，不禁懊恼起来。她狠狠地瞪着吉尔伽美什：“你敢告诉别人，我就杀了你。”

 

吉尔伽美什哈哈大笑，全然没有作为人质的觉悟。她只是随口一说，没想到竟然猜中了，自己也有几分惊讶。“就凭你这个小屁孩？我问你，你今年几岁？”

“我不是小屁孩！我十二了。”莫德雷德刚脱口就后悔了，又立刻把嘴闭得紧紧的。

 

十二，吉尔伽美什若有所思地望着金发碧眸的小女孩，那也就比卡莲大一点。不过卡莲并非由吉尔伽美什所生，而亚瑟的年龄甚至比吉尔伽美什还小上一两岁，哪里来的十二岁女儿？这么算来孩子出生的时候他还没有成年。吉尔伽美什不禁觉得事有蹊跷，她回想起希德丽告诉她的小道消息。亚瑟出道之前一直跟他在英国乡下的姐姐相依为命，表演学校，角色试镜等等的费用都是由他姐姐负担。绯闻女友之类的倒是没听说过。

 

“我们来个游戏吧，”吉尔伽美什露出微笑，用起了沙玛什的招数。她示意莫德雷德走近一些，“我来猜你母亲的名字。猜对了的话，你就要帮我解开我右手边的绳子。”

“如果你没猜对呢？”

“你可以在这里杀了我，”吉尔伽美什无所谓地说，“刚好试试你父亲送你的那把小玩具。”

莫德雷德跃跃欲试，“好！我答应你。”

毕竟是小孩子，吉尔伽美什在心里鄙夷道，但内心也不讨厌她。

“你母亲是摩根勒菲，对不对？”

 

莫德雷德的表情一瞬间暗下来，比雨从乌云里落下来还要快。“你…怎么知道的？”

“我什么都知道。”吉尔伽美什抖抖手腕，“快帮我解开，骑士要说到做到。”

 

莫德雷德不情不愿地走上前来。吉尔伽美什的两手被分别绑在两根椅柱上，彻底杜绝了她耍花招的可能性。

 

莫德雷德谨慎地没有贴近吉尔伽美什，而是用玩具剑挑开了她手上的绳结——看来尽管是玩具也足够锋利，而这个女孩也不是完全没有脑子。吉尔伽美什甩了甩手腕，忽然伸出脚一绊，莫德雷德猝不及防地摔进她怀里，刚要挣扎，吉尔伽美什已经把玩具剑抢过来，横在她脖子上。

“别动。”吉尔伽美什冷冷地说，跟刚才玩闹时的语调全然不同。莫德雷德知道她是认真的，但仍然愤怒得很。

“你居然骗我！”

 

吉尔伽美什并不理会她。“高文！”她暴喝道，“想让潘德拉贡的女儿活命就滚下来！”

“没用的，”莫德雷德小声说，“他们才不在乎我的死活，而且这里也没人知道我是亚瑟的女儿，连父亲自己都不知道。”

“什么？”

“我跟你一样是被关在这里的人。”莫德雷德苦涩地说，“母亲让我杀了亚瑟，我失败了，因为下不了手。他们只是把我当小孩，去哪里都带着我，并不让我自由活动。”

“原来摩根是这样的女人。”吉尔伽美什若有所思。她感觉这背后肯定有十分有趣的故事，那种绮礼会感兴趣的故事。她看着莫德雷德垂头丧气却又心有不甘的样子，莫名想起了过去被卢伽尔班达囚禁的自己。

“莫德雷德骑士，”她忽然做出一个决定，“亚瑟王那种混账父亲有什么好跟随的？本王会带你离开这里。”

 

19

 

言峰把掌纹按在认证器上。“认证通过。”

机械门应声打开，戒备森严的实验室里面竟然是一个病房一般的地方。

“玛修，今天感觉怎么样？”他温和地问道。

粉发女生呆呆地靠在床上，低头不语。

 

“看来还是老样子。”言峰无奈道。此刻一个紫发马尾的女人悄无声息地现身在门口，单膝跪在地上。“绮礼大人，实在抱歉。”

“你还有脸回来见我？”言峰的语调不轻不重，说出来的话却令听者毛骨悚然，“百貌，我只交给你一个任务，就是跟在吉尔伽美什身边，不被她发现。我甚至没有要求你去保护她。静谧和咒腕失败就算了，凭你的本领应该很容易才是。”

“实在是惶恐。绮礼大人……上次死在吉尔伽美什手上的是我找的替身，不过我粗心大意，让她发现了我的身份也是事实。请……请降罚于我。”

言峰没有理会她。“她知道我是「山之翁」了。”

“什么？夫人她——”百貌抬起头，又赶紧低下去。“属下该死，留下了蛛丝马迹被她——”

“不是你的错。”言峰摆摆手，倒也不是安慰她，“是「圆桌」告诉她的。不过无所谓，这一天迟早要来的。只是希望她到时不要太生气，我可承受不住她的兴师问罪。”

百貌不是很确定自己此刻应该如何作答，只好问起别的话题。“加拉哈德怎么办？真的要交给他们吗？”

“他现在叫玛修。”言峰纠正道。“从个人角度来讲，这是我头一个成功的实验品，就这么交出去实在是有点可惜。不过既然技术已经掌握了，留着她也没什么用。”

“恕属下多言，我们为何不强攻圆桌的基地？”百貌问道，“他们在曼哈顿尚未站稳脚跟，而且我们还剩不少人手，随时可以召集。”

“就凭你们？”言峰冷笑一声，“你们在圆桌面前根本毫无胜算。而且吉尔伽美什怀有身孕，他们留不了她多长时间。不然过不了多久他们在业界内就得名声扫地了，竟然做出绑架孕妇这样的勾当。”

百貌支支吾吾了半天：“夫人怀孕了？那真是……恭喜首领。我还以为您不打算要孩子了。”

言峰耸耸肩。“原本是不打算。”

但既然这个生命执意要降临于世，他也只有献上他的祝福，不惜一切地去保护它了。

 

大约五年前，也就是在言峰靠发表“圣杯计划”成功获得博士学位以后的第三年，他获得了某个地下组织的资助，要求他将“圣杯计划”完善下去，并且愿意免费提供人体实验。所谓的“圣杯计划”最初确实是时臣手下的一个医学项目，即通过人体改造来延长细胞寿命——这是他原本的目的。自然，当言峰将此计划占为己有以后，延长寿命这种无聊的打算便被剔除了出去。比起怎样能长命百岁，言峰感兴趣的是更大胆一些的试想，例如意识移植，例如机械改造。当然，假如人的意识能够完全被转移到另外一个不相干的躯体上的话，那么寿命也不必再担心了，甚至死而复生之类的奇谈也能够实现。作为法医，言峰经手的尸体可以说是数不胜数，那么想办法让它们从警局中“失窃”也不是难事。只不过这样下去也并非长久之计。当哈桑集团的人找上门来，为他免费提供人体资源的时候，言峰欣然接受了。哈桑们的目的只有一个，通过极限人体改造以成为最强的杀手。浑身覆盖剧毒的静谧，机械臂肘的咒腕，随意改变容貌的百貌都是言峰实验下的半成品。而误打误撞落入他手中的加拉哈德——他的身体早已在事故中损毁，而他的大脑被言峰移植到了死于非命的少女身上。最开始这只是个好奇之举，结果没想到重生成为玛修的加拉哈德仍然记得不少关于「圆桌」的信息，托他的福言峰也开始对这个组织略知一二。不久以后前任「山之翁」病逝，作为不少哈桑的“恩人”，言峰顺理成章地接替了哈桑首领的位置。不过他对管理合约杀手和悬赏名单之类的并不上心，基本任由手下自由活动。他唯一派出的任务便是搞清楚吉尔伽美什究竟在搞什么名堂。当静谧与咒腕都接连死于非命的时候，他便隐隐约约有了头绪。

 

有电话打来，百貌接通了。片刻之后她放下手机，“查到「圆桌」的所在地了，绮礼大人。他们并没有跑远，事实上，就这个地址来看，他们回到了您和夫人的住宅区附近。似乎就是邻座。”

“那是兰斯洛特和高文的房子。”言峰明白过来了，“最危险的地方反而是最安全的地方。看来他们觉得只要挨着我的住处，我们就不敢轻举妄动，毕竟那里藏着不少秘密呢。”有他的秘密，也有吉尔伽美什的。

“那么要出发吗？”

“当然。”

言峰打开病房门，叹了口气，“现在不去的话，吉尔伽美什怕是一辈子不会原谅我了。”

 

知道了他身份真相的吉尔伽美什，究竟还会对他感到无聊吗？

 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 家 暴 开 始

20

“我想起来了，”吉尔伽美什在银发咨询师踏入地下室的一瞬间开口道，“我们第一次参加你的咨询时，有个笨手笨脚的助手打翻了你的猫粮。你说过他叫贝迪威尔。我记得没错吧？”

梅林露出惊讶的笑容。“你记性不错。”

“哈。”吉尔伽美什往后一靠，她的手早就脱出了桎梏，如今坐在用来绑架她的椅子上就跟坐在王座上一样自在。“所以你们都是一伙的。我的同事亚瑟，新搬来的邻居兰斯洛特和高文……你，还有贝迪威尔。你们就跟蜘蛛一样遍布了我在曼哈顿的生活圈。真是不得不称赞你们的用心良苦。”

“虽然你说的内容百分之九十九属实…但吉尔伽美什小姐，你可能误会了一个很重要的部分。”梅林要么是选择对摆在面前的威胁置之不理，要么就是单纯觉得吉尔伽美什不会伤害他。他拉了张椅子在她面前坐下了，就像进行咨询时一样。“我们的目的并不是你。”

吉尔伽美什被激怒了。她没有表现出来，但梅林可以看出来，以他多年坐诊的经验。

“你的部下已经告诉我这一点了。似乎在你们看来，我区区一介百老汇演员兼业余杀手，比起他根本就不足为惧。”

“你看起来不是很惊讶，”梅林感到奇怪，“你不打算过问细节吗？比如言峰的身份，以及我们到底想从他那里获得什么。”

“绮礼到底是怎么成为整个东海岸最庞大的暗杀集团的首领这件事，我会自己去问他。”吉尔伽美什翘起二郎腿，“不然的话，这个过程对我来说会少很多乐趣。”

“那么关于圆桌呢？”

“你是说亚瑟的私生女？”吉尔伽美什哼了一声，“虽然亚瑟本人好像还不知道，但没有事能瞒过你的眼睛。他跟摩根之间的瓜葛，想必你是十分了解的。这个故事就留给以后的咨询时间吧，到时候我可要好好听听。”

“以后？”梅林摆摆手，“曼哈顿我已经呆腻了。再说我们来美国本来就是为了加拉哈德，这之后你不会再见到圆桌的任何一个人了。”

“那可未必。”吉尔加美什打了个响指，“莫德雷德！”

 

梅林猛地站起身，作为一个文职人员兼军师，他的反应意料之外地快，但还是太迟了。身手矫健的金发女孩从天花板的横梁上一跃而下，左右脚勾住了梅林的肩膀，双手则以一个标准的L字型反绞住银发男人的脖子，就连他稍微扭动一下都会有生命危险。

“现在，”吉尔伽美什也站了起来，“我们来好好聊聊吧。”

 

梅林叹了口气。“早知道我就不该来纽约的。”

 

21

 

下午四点，门铃果然准时响起。高文将手枪在腰带处别好，一边打开大门。

言峰绮礼像座山一样伫立在门口，身形把夕阳的光遮住了大半，脸上看不出什么表情。高文则开始奇怪他以前怎么没有听说过哈桑首领的身高。“你的部下们呢？”

“如你所见，我只带了一个人来。”言峰稍微让开了一点，一个粉头发的瘦弱女生站在他身后，蒙着眼罩，一言不发。“这足够表示我的诚意了吗？”

 

高文显然没有听进去。他目不转睛地盯着少女。“这是…加拉哈德?”

一个红点忽然出现在言峰的胸口处。崔斯坦的声音从二楼传了过来：“山之翁先生，开玩笑也要有个限度。”

言峰无奈地举起双手。“怎么会。我没有骗你们的意思。”

 

红点没有消失。作为前MI6的一流狙击手，崔斯坦就算从两百米开外也能逆风命中一只苹果上的枝梗。此刻他的狙击点聚焦到了言峰的左胸，一切蓄势待发。“把她的眼罩摘下来。”

言峰慢慢地侧过身，单手摘去了少女的眼罩。——毫无疑问，这是个美貌的十六岁少女，但这不是重点。

 

红点从言峰胸前消失了。取而代之的是对准了少女的头部。高文也在同一瞬间拔出手枪，“让她退下！”他听说过言峰手下有一名能够随意改变容貌的哈桑，能够伪装成任何年龄段与体格的人，区区一个少女不在话下。

言峰开始感到好笑。“我说过了，她就是加拉哈德。我不过在他身上做了点实验。”

崔斯坦可不这么想。“我数五声，你们两人都要离开这里，不然我就开枪了。”

 

“等等！”是兰斯洛特的声音。这名紫发特工原来一直埋伏在门柱的背后，以便在事态恶化时加入突袭。他此刻却主动暴露了身影。高文瞪着他的同事：“你在干什么？”

“你们看她的眼睛。”兰斯洛特靠近了那名少女。“跟加拉哈德一模一样。”

少女的瞳仁是紫色的。言峰想起了百貌提供的小道情报：加拉哈德似乎是兰斯洛特的私生子。

“你…”兰斯洛特低头看着怔怔的少女，脸上显出一种近乎恶心的柔情，“你还记得我吗？”

“她现在叫玛修。”言峰善意地补充道。

玛修盯着兰斯洛特，好像并不认识他。然而半晌后她轻启朱唇：“……笨蛋老爸。”

 

那一刻，所有人都听到了这个笨蛋老爸心碎的声音。

高文把枪插回皮带，不可避免地感到愚蠢。崔斯坦也一样。

 

趁着兰斯洛特还沉浸在儿子变女儿以及家庭重聚的双重喜悦的时候，言峰提出了一个险些被所有人遗忘的问题。“可以把吉尔伽美什还给我了吗？”

“噢，对。”高文如梦初醒，“请跟我来。”

 

地下室的情况十分显而易见。

“这是一场凶杀案！”崔斯坦捂着嘴。

高文白了他一眼，走过去探梅林的鼻息。“他还活着，只不过被打晕了而已。”

“吉尔伽美什一个人是逃不走的，她肯定有帮手。”亚瑟也走了下来，他皱起眉头，“怪不得从刚才起我觉得这里太安静了，莫德雷德呢？”

在圆桌成员们叽叽喳喳吵成一团的时候，言峰看着散落在地上的绳段，以及梅林毫发无伤的四肢，不禁产生了一种不妙的预感。这一切都显得太…和平了。和平可不是吉尔伽美什的作风，她向来睚眦必报。

 

他叫住高文，“你们的武器库在哪里？”

“在车库里，怎么了？”

“那个帮手…莫德雷德，她知道你们把武器放在那里吗？”

“大概知道吧，她很聪明。”

“那里面最危险的武器是什么？”

“C4炸弹。”高文说道，然后反应了过来。“操。你说她们该不会——”

 

他话音未落，震耳欲聋的爆炸声已经掩盖了所有一切。

 

***

 

一层。两百米开外。吉尔伽美什摸着金发少女的头发：“干的不错，莫德雷德。我，巴比伦的女王，正式承认你为不列颠最伟大的骑士。”

女孩郑重地单膝跪地。“感谢陛下。我们接下来去哪里？”

“你自由了。”吉尔伽美什说道，松开了手。“作为骑士，你生来就是自由的。”

 

***

 

一个人影从灰黄色的硝烟中坐了起来。言峰掀开一块挡在他身前的木板，站起身来。刚才进入地下室的时候他就已经隐隐约约有预感会发生危险的事，因此站在相对安全的三角区域。由于在爆炸的一瞬间他已经伏下地面，断裂的房梁和火焰没怎么波及到他，甚至连风衣也完好无损。高文等人倒是被爆炸余波折腾得不清，虽然凭这几个特工的身体素质不可能受重伤，但也到了一时半会儿起不来的地步。

 

言峰拍拍身上沾到的石灰，顺着残存的几节楼梯回到了一楼。他知道吉尔伽美什在哪儿。C4炸弹的默认设定时间是五分钟，她不可能跑得太远。

 

她会回家。那是一切开始的地方。

 

22

 

言峰将指纹贴在门把手上。“认证失败。”

这种感觉让他回想起十年前他被吉尔伽美什锁在自己的校医办公室外。还好他知道应该怎么做。他抬起手，礼貌地敲了三下门。

大门应声而开。

 

这是吉尔伽美什用来提醒他的方式。这是为了提醒他，在她的世界里，一切都要遵循她所制订的规则。言峰深谙此道。他踏入别墅，就像他每天从警局下班回家一样。“我回来了。”

“请坐。”吉尔伽美什忽然出现在他面前。她竟然穿着晚礼服和围裙，手里端着托盘，上面有一瓶红酒和两个杯子。她除了妆容有点乱能够透露出她过去两天过得不怎么样以外，竟然丝毫没有显出瑕疵，仿佛刚刚被绑架过的人不是她而是什么替身。“晚饭已经准备好了。”

桌上摆着一些不明物体。言峰一开始远看还以为是麻婆豆腐，因为是红色的，但走近一看才发现远不止如此。

 

“这是？”言峰坐了下来。

“麻婆咖喱。”吉尔伽美什将酒杯放在桌面上，两杯各斟满了红酒。

“麻婆什么？”言峰觉得自己有必要确认一下。

“麻婆咖喱。”吉尔伽美什微笑着重复道，看来他刚才没有听错。“你看绮礼，我知道你喜欢一切辣的料理。你喜欢吃麻婆豆腐，也喜欢吃超辣的印度咖喱饭，所以我刚才在想：何不把这两种他最爱吃的东西融合到一起呢？肯定会青出于蓝胜于蓝的。”

会死的。言峰发现自己在这么想。不管这是什么，不管这是否是他爱吃的料理，反正他吃了绝对会死。

 

于是他端起酒杯。“那就先让我们庆祝一下吧。”

“你还记得？”吉尔伽美什惊喜地望着他。

言峰不常流冷汗，但他此刻能感觉寒毛一根根地沿着后颈竖了起来。“你是说什么？”

“我们的结婚纪念日——今天是七周年了。”

坏了。言峰想道。大事不好。

 

“你瞧，我还给你准备了礼物。”吉尔伽美什不知道从哪儿掏出了一把钥匙，这把钥匙言峰再熟悉不过。这是哈桑集团基地的钥匙，里面有他们所有的资源。“你呢？你给我准备了什么？”

她快要把那支可怜的钥匙捏断了，言峰看得出来。

 

他镇定自若地示意吉尔伽美什碰杯：“你的礼物是个秘密。”

“哦？什么秘密？你的秘密吗？”

这一天迟早要来的。言峰硬着头皮喝了一口酒，竟然尝不出丝毫味道。他刚要开口，忽然看见吉尔伽美什的酒杯纹丝未动。“你怎么不喝？”

“我怀孕了，”吉尔伽美什双手托腮，“医生说这几个月我最好戒掉酒精，还要避免情绪冲动，避免发怒，避免剧烈运动。”

完了。言峰已经看到了自己的结局，只好老实开口：“很抱歉一直瞒着你，吉尔伽美什。我成为“山之翁”有五年了，但哈桑集团并非由我创建，而是继承而来的。其中渊源跟我与你提过的‘圣杯计划’有关，具体讲起来也是十分无聊的事。”

“没关系，我有的是时间。”

“……哈桑们愿意免费为我提供人体实验，这对圣杯计划的进步十分关键。”

“那你们平常干些什么？我以为哈桑集团是个暗杀者集团。”

“确实是有这么一回事。”言峰斟酌道，“不过我平时并不管理这些，也不参与他们的工作。我唯一派出的任务就是去…保护你。”

他不知道自己眨了两下眼睛。

“保护我？”吉尔伽美什嗤笑道，“你是说监视我吧。夫妻之间最起码的信任呢？”

“在你杀掉咒腕和静谧，并向我掩盖你父亲的生意的时候，不也应该想想我们之间的信任吗？”

吉尔伽美什拍着桌子站了起来，菜几乎要跳出盘子。椅子由于她的动作翻到了一边，在偌大的厅中发出巨大的回响。

 

看来他说错话了。言峰举起手。“抱歉，我不该那么说的。”虽然他觉得他只是在礼貌性反击。

“不，言峰，你没有必要道歉，”吉尔伽美什从右手边裹成一团的餐巾里拔出餐刀，“在这个房间里只有一个人做错了事，不是我就是你。如果我冤枉了你，那就是我的不对了。”

 

言峰试图抓住最后一次机会和平解决这件事：“把刀放下，我们好好谈谈。”

吉尔伽美什的回应是一把呼啸而过的锐器。言峰本能地侧头，餐刀插在他背后的软皮椅背上。他转过头来刚要作声，一把餐叉直冲他的面门而来，晚一秒就会插入他的右眼。言峰猛地抬手，在叉尖还有一厘米的位置接住了它。

吉尔伽美什瞪着他的动作。

 

坏了。他不该接的。

其实有必要的话他的力气足够将叉子掰断。但是言峰发现了，这是个悖论，吉尔伽美什专门设计来刁难他的悖论。如果他完全不反击，就算不被吉尔伽美什弄死也得落个半残；而一旦他反击，那也就侧面证实了他在说谎。

 

“你骗我，”血色以可见的速度涌上吉尔伽美什的面颊，“与杀手行业毫无瓜葛？你那个动作是怎么回事？”

“我只是在自卫。”

吉尔伽美什跃上餐桌，对于一个怀孕还穿着晚礼服的女性来说，她的动作相当敏捷而且优雅。她顺着长桌走了过来，一路上踩翻了不少装着可怖菜色的盘子。言峰不是傻子，他在吉尔伽美什给予他重击的前一秒站起来，将椅子横在身前。

“你知道我打不过你，何必要证明这一点呢？”椅子只能勉强架住吉尔伽美什狂风暴雨式的攻击，并非长远之计，言峰必须要想出个别的活路。

“那可未必，”吉尔伽美什竟然反驳了，“你肯定还藏了一手，绮礼——我就知道你没这么简单。”她从餐桌上一跃而下。

事实上，吉尔伽美什并非像言峰以为的那样怒不可遏，而是久违的兴奋让她此刻血脉贲张，面色潮红。她就知道她没有看错人。世界上真的有个小丑能为她不停地变出新把戏，不停地为她带来惊喜。她此刻又回到八岁时第一次看见血的时候那样开心了，新鲜感才是她最想要的礼物。

 

言峰没有躲开，他接住了吉尔伽美什，顺便擒拿住她握着另一把餐刀的右手。他们齐齐滚落在地毯上——幸好是地毯——并带翻了身后的椅子。吉尔伽美什松开餐刀，让它掉入没有被禁锢住的左手中，再次试图发动攻击。言峰懒得再掩饰了，他直接伸臂一挡，刀尖竟然入不了他的风衣分毫。

哈，防弹纤维。吉尔伽美什摸了一把就明白了，这是相当高科技的流行货，行内专家才会接触到的东西。此刻言峰已经再次拉开距离。他从地上爬起来，夺过了餐桌上的花瓶。

“你在干什么？”吉尔伽美什好笑地问。

“用来防卫。”

“就用这个？”

吉尔伽美什退后一步，她此刻站在沙发边缘，两手各搭在沙发背的一边，似乎摁下了什么按钮。一堵墙忽然从她背后升起来，是沙发的底座。言峰抬起头，两把汤普森冲锋枪，一把AK47，三把95式自动步枪悬在底座的钩子上正对着他，而他手里拿着一个花瓶。

“我投降。”言峰无奈地举起手。

“那多没意思，”吉尔伽美什抽出那把AK，“难得的纪念日，让我尽兴一点如何？”

她开枪了，一连串的弹夹像冰雹一样落在脚边。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -本章完结  
> 

23

 

吉尔伽美什在他们的三层别墅中各种稀奇古怪的地方藏了武器库，言峰禁不住开始反思自己是否在家的时间不够多所以才会对这些地方一无所知。说老实话，这些武器让他想起了《魔兽战线》中女王的宝库，不过吉尔伽美什的库存甚至比葛娜施女王的收藏更加取之不尽用之不竭。但是，在家里藏了杀手锏的不止她一个人。

 

言峰扔开花瓶，里面的花却仍握在手里。他毫不怜惜地将花朵尽数一扯，花瓣褪去之后，留在他手里的赫然是三把锋利的刀刃。吉尔伽美什知道那是什么，她在哈桑手里也见过同样的东西——黑键。

言峰在不到三分之一秒的时间内将三根黑键一一掷出，那是未受过训练的普通人绝对做不出的敏捷。黑键虽然锋利，但他的目的并不是要贯穿吉尔伽美什，而是封锁住她的行动。吉尔伽美什把枪抱进怀里就地翻滚，两支黑键从她的头顶上飞过，最后一支将她的围裙钉在了沙发背上，其力度入木三分。吉尔伽美什毫不迟疑地将围裙扯掉，露出里面的深V黑色礼服。换做是任何男人，此刻都不得不生理性地分散一点注意力，可惜言峰是唯一的例外，与其说是见怪不怪，不如说是他精神上对性吸引力有生殖隔离。

言峰将手伸到餐桌底下，左手一推右手一拉，一个悬盘式的暗格竟然从桌布底下转了出来，不用猜也知道里面是更多的黑键储存，不到片刻他双手各一伸展，每个指节间都夹了一片足有五十厘米长的刀刃，比起方才藏在花梗里的黑键显然是个大升级。吉尔加美什骂了一声，随手丢掉已经空膛的AK。由于刚才的射击，餐厅里任何装饰性的玻璃都已经粉碎，地上扎满了碎片，但她灵巧地踩着高跟鞋跨过它们，闪进了右侧走廊。

 

什么和平解决，什么孕妇注意事项——言峰终于把它们抛在脑后了。且不说在吉尔伽美什端起冲锋枪的时候他就没有顾及那些的余地了，他本来就不是会躲避困境的类型，既然吉尔伽美什想要战争，那他就给她战争，她想要鲜血，他就给他鲜血——她想要刺激，他就给她刺激。反正吉尔伽美什一直是对他予取予求的，他早已习惯了。

 

言峰谨慎地架起黑键，右侧走廊是个他不常拜访的地理位置，因为这里面有吉尔伽美什的表演练习室和卡莲的玩具房；左侧走廊的书房才是言峰长期盘踞的领域。

 

三声枪响。

既然能听出枪数，那就说明吉尔伽美什已经得到了新武器：半自动式柏莱塔，百米以内的速射枪首选。言峰在黑暗中冷静地判断弹道，避开了前两颗——分别瞄准了大腿和右肩——然后用黑键打落了第三颗，这一颗瞄准的分明是他的左肾。

“这稍微有些过分了吧，”言峰无奈地抗议道，“就算不为我，也要为你的将来着想一下。”

“有什么关系，反正你躲开了。”吉尔伽美什现身了，她原本躲在走廊尽头的画板旁，言峰顺着她的肩头望过去，原来那幅价值五万美元的达芬奇油画背后挂满了各式各样的半自动式短距离手枪。

“你知道我会躲开？”言峰走近几步，捡起那颗被他打落的子弹，果然，上面纹着一个高举天平的男人和手拿权杖的女人。他心中了然，松开手让子弹掉回地上。

“因为我了解你，”吉尔伽美什顿了顿，突兀地想起沙玛什说过的话，“——因为我们是同类。”

“既然如此，我们何必要自相残杀？”言峰刚要继续往前，一发子弹再次打在他的脚边。这时候走廊的灯亮了起来，吉尔伽美什稳稳地端着双枪对峙着他：“因为我要你证明你自己，证明你有资格成为我的同类。”

这是言峰听过最胡搅蛮缠的理由。但是在吉尔伽美什的世界里，她的话就是无二的真理。言峰点了点头，仿佛接受了这个试炼。“那么来吧。”

 

他没有参与过哈桑们的暗杀行动——这句话里有百分之四十的谎话。当然了，他确实不负责管理杀人名单，但是他偶尔也会对哈桑们的工作感到好奇。如果只是留在后方作为技术支援的话未免也太无聊了，如果不能作为玩家参与棋局，设计棋子的人又有什么意思？

 

既然言峰能挡下一颗子弹，自然也能挡下之后的几十颗。不过看来藏了杀手锏的不止他一个人。柏莱塔的弹匣只有十五发，一会儿言峰就听见了空膛的声音。然而吉尔伽美什从容不迫地将手枪挂回墙上，转身的时候手中握了一种言峰从没见过的武器。与其说是武器，不如说是像什么SM道具，那是串金色的锁链。吉尔伽美什双手抓住锁链末端的握柄，像芭蕾舞演员那样单脚点地转了个圈，光目测就有十几斤重的锁头竟然像缎带一样被她挥动了起来，光看动作简直像是在观赏古典舞，只不过是致命的那种。

 

锁尖以难以置信的速度朝言峰窜了过来，仿佛拥有自己的生命。言峰本以为锋利的锁尖是用来攻击要害的，正要避开的时候它们的轨道却忽然改变了方向，像蛇一样紧紧缠住了黑键。锁链套得很牢，一时半会儿言峰竟然无法将它们移动分毫。

 

“要认输吗？”吉尔伽美什得意地收紧锁链。

“这是为你着想，”言峰提前宣告，“我们尽早结束这一切吧。毕竟，我不希望你受伤。”

 

他忽然松开手，被锁链缠住的六把黑键齐齐坠往地面。然后，在吉尔伽美什还没有反应过来这个动作意味着什么的时候，言峰以快得不似人类的速度抓住锁链猛地一扯——吉尔伽美什的整个身子都腾空了起来，她上次体会到这种感觉还是在环球影城被言峰骗上过山车——然后，她眼睁睁地看着言锋的左手掌握成拳头，尽管她对东洋武术一无所知，听风声也知道这一拳足以击碎木石。

这是八极拳的寸劲寸发。

 

吉尔伽美什下意识地伸出胳膊去格挡，这个动作反而暴露出她在近战方面的不足：她能将各种武器甚至铁链都使用的得心应手，然而在关键的防身部分却经常掉以轻心，这也是为什么她会被圆桌轻而易举地绑架。而面对言峰的的这一拳，她没能正确意识到她此刻应做的不是防守要害——因为根本防无可防——而是躲开。

 

下一秒，吉尔伽美什发誓她听见了右肩的每一个关节脱臼的声音。世界忽然从走廊的暖色灯光变成红与黑的残像，有一瞬间她几乎不知道自己身在何处。她落到地上，感觉身上一半的骨头都被击碎了（只是感官上的）。言峰高大的身躯罩住她躺在地上抽搐的肢体，像狮子俯视受伤的猎豹，不过这只狮子此刻感到下腹有一些不合时宜地紧。美貌虽然对言峰无用，但备受摧残的美却会使他产生不可控的生理反应。

 

不过说实话，言峰这一拳至多用了六成力度。并不是出于怜香惜玉，更主要是因为他还不想死。就算吉尔伽美什现在被他压制住了，不代表以后她不会报复回来。

 

言峰蹲下身，把妻子脱力的身体抱起来，就像抱起一只猫那样的轻易：“我说了，我不希望你受伤。医生不是说了要避免剧烈运动和情绪激动吗？”

吉尔伽美什想踹他一脚，但是腹部和肩膀的疼痛阻止了她。“你还在乎……孩子？”

“当然。既然新生命主动找上了我们，我没有不去祝福它的道理。”言峰低头在她额头上落下一个吻。“我合格了吗？”

吉尔伽美什气呼呼地别过头，赌气般地撅起嘴：“勉强吧。”

言峰不禁开始反思自己平常是否过于宠溺她了：“要叫救护车吗？还是你躺下来歇着，我再打电话给家庭医生？”

“恐怕两者都不行了。”吉尔伽美什抬了抬下巴，示意他看向窗外。由于刚才没有装消音器的的AK枪声以及再之前的爆炸，警察似乎终于觉察到这里发生了非同寻常的事态。

言峰望着窗外，露出了自己也不曾觉察的笑容。“私藏军火和故意破坏他人资产，这个罪名怕是有些难以脱身了。不过就算被他们抓住，会陷入比较不利的境地的人只有我而已。想必你的——”

“父亲会为我开脱罪名，替我洗白，然后还会勒令我跟你离婚。”吉尔伽美什替他说完剩下的话。没错，卢加尔班达肯定会这样做的，一件不差。

“那我们就此告别吧？趁事态恶化之前。”言峰弯下腰，将她放在沙发上，“六成熟牛扒的食谱我放在冰箱左边那个柜子里。洗碗机的用法很简单，让希德丽帮你。醒酒药在床头柜。如果有个叫百貌的人找上门就把她打发掉。还有，好好管卡莲，别让她跟那个同级叫安哥拉的男生谈恋爱——”

吉尔伽美什拿嘴唇堵住了他。

 

“吵死了，”分开之后，她贴着言峰的鼻尖厉声说道，“谁允许你跟我分开的？我已经承认你有待在我身边的资格了。所以你还得跟我在一起十年五十年一百年，等我变成百老汇最老的女演员为止。”

“那可能有点难度，”言峰叹了口气，“如果跟我一起逃跑的话，你就不能再登台表演了，这样也无所谓吗？”

“那有什么关系？世界就是我们的舞台。”吉尔伽美什用完好的那只手紧紧揽住言峰的脖子，不让他远离分毫。“而且你不在的话，我肯定不出几个月就无聊死了。你是让我自寻死路吗？”

“这样的罪名我可背负不起。”言峰也环住她的腰肢。如吉尔伽美什所言，她会重蹈覆辙地从自残中寻找乐趣也说不定——再者，会因为失去对方而寂寞的人不是只有她。就算吉尔伽美什嚣张跋扈，颐指气使，仗着自己的美貌和权势对他为所欲为，予取予求，离开她的话言峰也一样会感到无聊。这真是种奇异的感觉，并非爱情，而是命运将他们栓得如此紧固，无论谁也逃不了分毫。

 

“……看来，我只有恭敬不如从命了。”

 

24

 

“你不想和我独处吗？”

“我觉得我们一直在独处。”

荧幕上，金发女郎和带着帽子的黑发男士互相调情。他们的名字是邦尼和克莱德，美国二十世纪著名的鸳鸯大盗。经济大萧条时代，他们有条不紊地抢劫了十五家银行，枪杀无数人，但只为了得到几十枚硬币。

 

“这个台词也太差劲了吧。”吉尔伽美什嗤笑道，把搭在前排椅子上的脚拿下来，随后又把腿横在言峰的大腿上。言峰由着她去。爆米花从吉尔伽美什的指尖掉下来，洒了他们满腿。

 

电影结束在轰鸣的枪声中。在路易斯安那的田间小路上，这对情侣驾驶的小汽车被警察埋伏，两人身中数百枪而亡。死之前，邦尼好像察觉到了什么似的，她对克莱德说：我会一直都爱你。

克莱德看着她的眼睛，说道：我也是。

 

吉尔伽美什咯咯地笑出声。言峰不得不捂住她的嘴。“我们现在是通缉犯。”

吉尔伽美什咬了一口他的手掌，轻声道：“我们离开这里吧。”

“为什么？”

“因为我想和你独处。你不想吗？”

言峰笑了。“我觉得我们一直在独处。”

 

也许很多年以后他们会像荧幕里的邦尼和克莱德一样。警察躲在掩体后面开枪，而他们会在那辆银色沃尔沃里中弹，一百枪，甚至更多。直到耗光所有的弹夹。车里的两人即使被打成筛子，也仍然要手拉手，露出白骨的头颅挨在一起，像是磁铁将彼此相连。一百年之后，他们仍然会从人们嘴里沽名钓誉。二十一世纪最受欢迎的百老汇女演员和暗杀集团的首领双双从公众视野消去了踪影。取而代之地，媒体报道说他们是被地狱之火燃尽的一对情侣，恶贯满盈，狼狈为奸。但是人们不会知道真相，不会知道地狱才是他们真正的天堂，更不会知道他们从始至终是怎样地同心合意，至死不渝。

 

 

-完-

 

-这篇最开始的标题就叫做《至死不渝》

-ps 俩孩子都被他俩扔给岳父/公公带了 留守儿童zd惨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -全文已收录于《恶贯满盈》


End file.
